Pasion Escondida
by Bella mariie18
Summary: Bella no queria a un hombre ella queria a 3 tan diferentes entre si pero dispuestos a todo por hacerla feliz y quedarse con ella los 3 Em,Ed,Car. Entren y lean no cobro...
1. La cena

**Pasion escondida**

**Prorogo **

**Tenia una vida perfecta el mejor hombre del mundo segun pensaba, los mejores amigos y el mejor trabajo. Hasta que ese dia vi una imagen que jamas olvidare. Ahora siento tantas dudas sera que no soy una mujer normal como puedo sentir esto hacia "ellos".**

**Capitulo-1 La cena **

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 25 anos, soy medico en el hospital de Seattle y vivo con el mejor hombre del mundo cabe mencionar que tambien es mi prometido, Edward Anthony Masen de 27 años un hombre de ojos esmeraldas que hacen que me pierda en ellos y un alborotado cabello color dorado con destellos imposible para mantener peinado, es alto de piel palida y excelente cuerpo sin exagerar un abdomen trabajado y un tracero de infarto. Mi prometido es un excelente empresario llevamos 3 años viviendo juntos y 5 en total de relacion lo conoci en la Universidad cuando el estudiaba administracion de empresas y yo medicina me enamore de el nada mas verlo era simplemente el hombre mas bello que habia visto. Yo no me quedo atras soy delgada de piel blanca y ojos chocolate, mi cabello es chocolate con destellos rojizos, mis pechos no son enormes pero si generosos tengo un bello tracero segun mi Ed. Mi familia se compone de mis padres fallecidos y mis 2 hermanos Seth y Kate. Mi departamento es enorme decorado a mi gusto y al de Ed consta de 3 habitaciones enormes, un estudio, enorme sala, comedor y mi bella cocina en esa si que me esmere en decorarla ya que mi Ed no entra a menos que no sea a picar de lo que estoy preparando, a desayunar o a hacerme el amor si como lo escuchan le encata ahi y en el resto de la casa, nuestra habitacion es otra cosa es enorme cabe señalar con una bella cama king esta decorada de letras chinas; negro, blanco, y rojo esos son sus colores en nuestro baño tenemos jacuzzy al lado de una enorme bañera es todo color blanco como nos gusta. Mi armario es algo impresionante se lo copie a Carrie de Sex an the City ya que soy adicta ala moda me encanta estar bien vestida y mejor no hablamos de lenceria por que es mi adiccion ademas de mi trabajo y mi amore como llamo a Ed.

_**En el presente**_

Ring_ (sonido de un celular)_

_-Hola amore: Conteste_

_-Bella mia si recuerdas la cena de hoy verdad; (Ed)_

_- Si mi cielo estoy eligiendo que ponerme ya sabes la duende me mata si repito algun vestido (lo escuche reirse) no te rias mucho lo mismo va pa ra ti (paro en seco de reir)._

_-Sabes estoy ansioso por que conoscas a alguien el es muy importante para mi princesa es mi mejor amigo hacia mucho que no lo veia sabes pero jamas podre verlo con otros ojos. (Ed)_

_-Lo se mi vida no estes ansioso se que nos llevaremos bien (escuche como tragaba en seco) si es tu amigo tambien sera el mio tal como ñp es: Rose, Jacob, Alice y Jasper ok? (Dije)_

_-Gracias (se escuchaba mas alegre de lo normal no puedo evitarlo eso hace que lo ame mas: pense) nos vemos en un rato si y descuida con lo que te pongas te veras perfecta. (dijo)_

_-Siempre dices lo mismo pero esta bien nos vemos aqui te amo. (dije)_

_-Yo te amo mas (contesto)_

_Y colgamos me encontraba frente a mi enorme armario buscando el vestido prefecto hasta que di con el era simplemente espectacular color rojo strapless y corto pero no en exceso era ajustado lo combinaria con unos altisimos y elegantes sandalias color negro junto con un collar negro y aretes del mismo color. Me duche con mucha calma lave mi cabello lo seque y lo deje risado en forma de cascada mientras terminaba Ed llego me beso en los labios murmuro un Ya vengo y se fue a duchar cuando estuve lista el tambien lo estuvo asi que partimos en su bello Ferrary color rojo hacia el restaurante del hotel en el cual se habia hecho la reservacion al llegar nuestra mesa ya estaba llena con nuestros amigos Rose junto a su marido Jake y alice junto a Jass al lado de estos habia un hombre que de nada mas verlo hacia que mis piernas flaquearan con esos ojos azules y ese cabello rubio era demasiado hermoso cuerpo de infarto y sonrisa provocadora no puede ser me moje las bragas con solo verlo que me pasa nunca me habia sucedido eso al percatarme de que lo miraba directamente baje la mirada sonrojada por Dios que me pasaba me toco sentarme entre medio de el y Ed perfecto dije al paso que voy no seria una buena noche._

_-Bella este es mi amigo Carlisle (me dijo ed)_

_-Carlisle esta es mi hermosa mujer Isabella (le dijo a su amigo)_

_-Guau Edward tu descripcion es corta para alabar la belleza de Bella te puedo llamar asi? (me pregunto yo solo sonrei y asenti estaba demasiado sonrojada por que me habia pillado mirandolo a continuacion hizo algo que no me esperaba tomo mi mano y la llevo a sus labios dejando humedo donde los poso y juro que casi me desmayo por lo que senti baje mi mano demasiado rapido molesta conmigo misma por esa sensacion)_

_-Bella tenemos que ir de compras (Alice era mi salvadora sin saberlo)_

_-Alice me dejaras en la ruina te lo juro (conteste riendo eso seria imposible ya que con mis hermanos eramos dueños de una cuantiosa fortuna aportada por nuestros fallecidos padres)_

_-No exageres Isabella es que siempre se puede comprar mas lo sabes. ( me contesto)_

_-Rose nos acompañas verdad ( rece por que aceptara queria pasar tiempo juntas ademas de que la duende tendria que dividir su tiempo para las dos)_

_-Claro Bella (contesto rose)_

_-Bells te extraño sabes(ese era mi jake era uno de mis mejores amigos) -ya no pasamos tanto tiempo juntos desde que entraste al hospital ( me dijo en parte era cierto pero como era nueva me daban muchas guardias y quedaba agotada fisica y mentalmente y si a eso se le sumaba un marido al que atander no acababa con muchas fuerzas que digamos) - por que no salimos al GIM uno de estos dias? (me dijo)_

_-Lo siento tienes razon y si vamos al Gim el lunes te parece( le conteste el solo asintio solo era viernes y el lunes trabajaba en la tarde asi que podia)_

_- El lunes es perfecto (me dijo)_

_De pronto senti una mano recorriendo mi muslo lo mas extraño era que no se sentia como la de Ed en absoluto esta era mas grande y su toque era algo sensual que escondia placeres intensos mire a Ed para decirle que parara pero sus dos manos estaban sobre la mesa entonces la mano era de Carlisle no puede ser y cada vez subia mas lo empuje con mucha delicadeza no queria incomodar a Ed pero lo que sentia con el tacto de Carlisle era muy exitante lo mire furiosa y este solo me sonrio abiertamente con esa sonrisa y mirada de te quiero en mi cama y como si fuera posible me moje mas de lo que estaba si me estoy volviendo loca parece. La cena continuo como estaba las chicas y yo conversando y los hobres aparte pero sentia esa mirada anclada en mi como un puñal cuando al fin era hora de irnos nos despedimos de todos y cuando llegamos a Carlisle este me volvio a besar la mano ademas de la mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios y murmuro un fue un placer bella le haces honor a tu nombre sabes? ( me dijo) solo asenti nesesitaba salir de alli estaba demaciado mojada por que si Ed no habia hecho nada para provocarlo en cambio Carlisle si. _

_Al llegar a casa nada mas entrar estampe a Ed contra la pared y enrede mis piernas en sus caderas para que nuestros sexos se rozaran aun vestidos lo bese con un deseo incontrolable nesesitaba que estuviera dentro de mi ya Ed lo noto asi que me bajo el cierre del vestido y lo lanzo lejos mientras aprisionaba uno de mis pechos con su boca cambiando de posicion ahora yo estaba recostada en la pared con el besando y mordiendo mi piel comence a quitar su corbata y arranque su camisa de un tiron murmure un lo siento por haberla roto pero luego le compraria otra ahora lo importante era sentirlo mientras el me besaba introdujo de golpe dos dedos en mi sexo y arranco mis ya mas que mojadas bragas yo solo pude gemir y desabotonarle el boton de su pantalon bajando su zipper y metiendo mi mano en sus boxer para sentir su miembro en mi mano erecto como me gustaba le baje todo de un tiron y hice que sacara sus dedos de mi y me introduje su miembro en mi apretado canal no iva a nesesitar mucho para correrme de eso estaba segura. Y como ya lo habia previsto Ed se movio un poco mas llevandonos al borde el entrapa y salia de mi como poseso hasta que nos corrimos murmurando un Te amo los dos._


	2. La cocina

**Pasion Escondida **

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 2 **

**Edward pov.**

La tan esperada noche habia llegado al fin Bella conoceria a una parte de mi que le faltaba hacia mucho que Carlisle y yo esperabamos el momento adecuado en el que ella lo conociera al fin. La noche transcurrio sin mas solamente note que a ella le gustaba para mi buena suerte no era de extrañar Carlisle es un hombre guapo segun las mujeres hemos compartido tanto de nuestra vida solo nos falta que ella nos acepte a su lado y aun mas importante en la cama a los dos. Cabe destacar no tenemos sexo sin una mujer con nosostros. Al llegar al apartamento Bella se lanzo literalmente sobre mi haciendome notar lo que hacia rato habia llamado mi atencion estaba demasiado mojada no se por que sospecho que Carlisle tiene que ver con esto y como no me hago de rogar sin contemplaciones la penetre haciendo que llegaramos al tan ansiado climax juntos murmurando un Te amo.

Poco despues de acostarnos mi Bella se quedo profundamente dormida asi que aproveche para llamar a Carlisle..

-Edward al fin llamas (contesto Car)

-lo siento pero alguien hizo que mi bella prometida nesesitara calmar sus ansias(conteste y lo escuche reir)

-Como crees que vamos Edward ella responde a mis caricias pero nos aceptara ya no puedo conformarme con Jessica entre nosotros la quiero a ella a nuestra Bella(contesto un poco frustrado Jessica era mi secretaria y como pensabamos que Bella todavia no estaba preparada nos acostabamos con ella para disfrutar el placer de compartir a una mujer. Algo que nos hacia sentirnos demaciado mal y muy vacios)

-Creo que vamos bien no podemos desesperarnos o la perderemos entiendes. Y lo de Jess ni lo menciones si mi Bella se entera no me lo perdonaria nunca.(Conteste frustrado, preocupado y muy asustado. Carlisle se tenso al momento de escucharme)

-Amore que haces levantado se te extraña en la cama(esa era mi Bella tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre solo tenia una sabana tapando su bello cuerpo de mis ojos me senti dichoso por tenerla a mi lado Carlisle suspiro al escucharla)

-Adios Ed no la dejes dormir sola si hasta que yo tenga el mismo placer de acompañarla tambien no la dejes sola(lo senti trizte al decirme esas palabras sabia que el la amaba aunque fuera en silencio, colgo)

-Lo siento Bella mia estaba hablando con Carlisle( se tenso al escucharme mencionarlo)pero ven volvamos a nuestra cama si(sonrio al escucharme y me tendio su mano que dichoso acepte nos acostamos con ella acurrucada encima de mi pecho y nos quedamos dormidos)

Bellas pov

A la mañana siguiente mi turno empezaba a las 8:00am asi que parti solo dandole una beso a mi Ed con miedo a despertarlo ya que como era sabado acostumbraba a dormir hasta tarde. Al llegar mi Peter me esperaba con un suculento desayuno acompañado de un mas que nesesitado cafe.

-Buenos dias Bells

-Buenos dias Petey

-como amaneciste(pegunto yo solo suspire nesesitaba contarle a alguien lo de Carlisle y nadie mejor que Petey para guardarme el secreto y aconsejarme)

-Bastante bien tengo que contarte algo y espero que no me jusgues si (pregunte) pero mientras deja me como esta delicia que me traistes.

-Ahora si dime lo que sea estoy para escuchar y dar los mejores consejos, no para criticar(suspire y le conte todo desde lo mucho que me impacto Carlisle hasta lo exitada que me hizo sentir Petey me escuchaba atento solo acentia y por que no aveces se quedaba con la boca abierta por mi relato)

-Si que estuvo intensa la cenita Bells mi consejo es que lo evites lo mas que puedas si te hace sentir asi es peligroso que estes cerca de el por como te toco dedusco que le gustas sin importarle lo que piense o pueda sentir Ed(me dijo)

-La cuestion es como me alejo de el sin que mi Ed sospeche el y Carlisle son como hermanos entiendes si lo evito o trato mal Ed no se sentiria bien. Por otro lado si no lo hago corro el risgo de cometer el peor error de mi vida que seria perder a Ed.(suspire me estaba voviendo loca con todo esto)

-Doctora Swan y Doctor Witherlade se les solicita en el area de emergencia.(nos sobresaltamos al escuchar que nos llamaban por el parlante)

-ni modo ya hablaremos luego(le dije casi contenta por la emergencia, nesesitaba distraerme con algo que ocupara el cien porciento de mis pensamientos y que mejor que mi trabajo)

Fue un dia agotador lleno de emergencias pero ya gracias a Dios y a mi audi r8 color rojo dicho sea de paso un de los lujos que me doy. Iba subiendo a mi departamento feliz por ver a Ed. Lo que no me esperaba fue que no estaba solo si no con el por que a mi pense.

-Hola Bella mia te estabamos esperando (dijo ed tragame tierra pense)

-Hola Bella tan hermosa como siempre(ese er Carlisles Dios es que no discimula ni delante de Ed esa sonrisa de el ya estaba causando estragos en mi)

-Hola amore le di un beso a ed

-Hola Carlisle como estas

-Muy bien, ahora que llegaste ( dijo Carlisle y ed llamo mi atencion luego de que como ya parecia ser costumbre de Carlisle besara mi mano)

-Para que me esperabas amore

-Que te parece si pedimos algo para cenar(hablo Ed)

-No cariño prefiero cocinar solo dejen me cambio si(pregunte)

-Estas segura debes estar candada(dijo Carlisle)

-No lo prefiero de verdad(conteste)

-Como digas me dijo y luego sonrio y sus bellos ojos brillaron

Luego de eso subi a ducharme y ponerme algo mas comodo. Cuando baje ellos estaban viendo un partido asi que no me prestaron atencion lo cual agradeci nesesitaba estar sola. Al cabo de un rato y de tener la pasta casi lista senti unas manos que recorrian mi cintura posesivamente pense que era Ed asi que lo deje senti como se pegaba a mi espalda asiendome notar su gran erccion. Me gire y la sorpresa que me lleve al notar que no era Ed sino Carlisle quien me acariciaba.

-No pienses solo siente me dijo y se acerco a mis labios.

Me beso con pasion luego mordio mi labio e introdujo su lengua en mi boca me also y me sento en el gabinete posicionandose entre mis piernas, yo solo podia gemir estaba demasiado exitada por lo que estaba sintiendo sus manos viajaron de mi cintura a mis pechos y fue ahi cuando reaccione y lo empuje a tiempo para ver a Ed entrar en la cocina.

**Hasta aqui llego el 2do cap espero sea de su agrado cabe destacar que con sus reviews hacen que me inspire mas y publique mas seguido.**

**Para que sepan como Peter mi loca cabesita se imagina al bello actor Paul Walker.**

**Saludos y muchos besos... :))**


	3. Te nesesito

**PASION ESCONDIDA**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 3**

_-No pienses solo siente me dijo y se acerco a mis labios. _

_Me beso con pasion luego mordio mi labio e introdujo su lengua en mi boca me also y me sento en el gabinete posicionandose entre mis piernas, yo solo podia gemir estaba demasiado exitada por lo que estaba sintiendo sus manos viajaron de mi cintura a mis pechos y fue ahi cuando reaccione y lo empuje a tiempo para ver a Ed entrar en la cocina._

**Bella pov.**

Ipso facto me congele que iva a pasar si mi Ed nos habia visto yo no podia perderlo no a el que es el amor de mi vida. Afortunadamente Carlisle se dio cuenta de que yo me encontraba en shock y hablo.

-Ed tu prometida es una excelente cocinera no pude evitar acercarme para probar estas delicias que preparo(Dijo Carlisle de lo mas tranquilo, yo me pregunto como se puede ser tan cinico en la vida unos segundos atras estaba entre mis piernas y ahora parece un cubo de hielo.

-Lo se Carlisle lo mismo me trajo aqui no puedo mas que pensar en la comida, huele deliciosa al igual que mi mujercita cierto Bella mia?(Me dijo Ed yo solo pude asentir y sonrojarme hasta mas no poder, afortunadamente salieron de la cocina dejandome sola, sonrojada,preocupada y si a eso le añadimos excitada no tenemos un buen resultado. Y es que asi era Carlisle me habia dejado profundamente excitada, pensando lo que se sentiria tenerlo dentro de mi o pasando esa deliciosa lengua por mis pliegues si era maravillosa en mi boca no queria imaginarme como seria en ese otro lugar que ahora clamaba por el y sus caricias. Isabella que estas pensando lo que paso fue un error y no puede repetirse entendiste me reprendi mentalmente tratando de relajarme. Termine la comida y puse la mesa.

La comida esta lista grite.

-Mmm esta delicioso amor (Dijo Ed)

-Simplemente exquisito dijo Carlisle pasando su lengua por sus labios sensualmente haciendome sentir mojada nuevamente. Gracias murmure para los dos. Ni siquiera podia mirarlos bien afortunadamente mi telefono sono en ese momento y le agradeci a mi hermana por interrumpir, de lo contrario no se que hubiera sido de mi.

-Me disculpo es importante les dije

-Hola Kate conteste

**Ed pov.**

Mi mandibula se fue al piso al ver la excitante escena de la cocina Carlisle estaba entre las piernas de Bella comiendosela a besos y ella lo disfrutaba hasta mas no poder. Me sorprendio que ella se sobresaltara y se alejara de el asi que para evitar que fueran a decir algo de lo que despues se pudieran arrepentir irrumpi en la cocina como si no hubiera visto nada haciendo que mi Bella casi sufriera un infarto y que mi amigo Carlisle me guiñara un ojo.

Luego de ese incidente Carlisle y yo dejamos sola a mi Bella ella lo nesesitaba y nosostros teniamos que hablar.

-Ed lo siento no puedo contenerme mas la nesesito o voy a terminar con un severo caso de bolas azules(me dijo Car yo solo pude asentir tratando de contener la risa.)

-Tranquilo vamos bastante bien eso de la cocina sin duda fue un gran avance.

-Nos estabas mirando verdad senti tu mirada clavada en nosotros(me dijo yo solo sonrei asintiendo)

En eso mi Bella nos llamo para cenar. Senti a mi Bella tensa y por que no tambien estaba excitada me diran loco pero mi sentido del olfato no se equivoca y puedo oler sus jugos derramandose lo que provoca que se me haga agua la boca. El telefono de ella me saco un poco de mis pensamientos solo para verla disculparse y retirarse. Terminamos de comer y Bella no regreso. Ordenamos todo nosotros solos ya que ella no se encontraba en la cocina ni por sus alrededores.

-Bueno ya termine sera mejor que me vaya nesesito pensar(dijo Carlisle)

-No te vayas sin despedirte de ella si.

-ok

**Bella pov**

Termine de hablar con Kate bastante rapido pero me negue a regresar a la mesa no tenia nada de hambre bueno no de comida. Estuve pensando un buen rato cuando la puerta del cuarto se abrio dando paso a uno de los dueños de mis pensamientos Carlisle y es que si pensaba en el , aunque estaba segura de que no estaba enamorada de el.

-Que quieres Carlisle creo que con lo que paso abajo fue sufisciente.(lo vi acercarse como un depredador a su presa y adivinen quien era la presa si yo) me separe de la ventana y el aprovechandose que me acerque me beso al principio trate de alejarlo pero mi cuerpo se negaba a terminar ese beso el se separo de mi no sin antes acariciarme la mejilla tiernamente casi con amor diria yo si nuestra historia fuera distinta y yo no fuera la mujer de su mejor amigo.

-Adios princesa Bella nos veremos muy PRONTO (recalco la palabra pronto)

-Adios (fue lo unico que salio de mis labios y el se fue dejandome sin palabras solo pude caminar hacia la ventana y quedarme ahi observando el paisaje y tratando de no pensar en nada.

-Amor todo bien( Ed entro al cuarto se habia desabotonado su camisa y me mostraba su bello torso solo pude babear literalmete y recorrerlo todo con la mirada)

-Ves algo que te guste mi amor( me dijo Ed )

-mmm mucho :le conteste

-Y por que no vienes por lo que te gusta se me ocurren un par de ideas para satisfacerla futura señora Masen (me dijo y sin mas me acerque a su mano que estaba extendida hacia mi. Me jalo y me beso apasionadamente sus besos eran perfectos tan diferentes a los de Carlisle pero demasiado buenos. Aleje ese pensamiento de mi y me removi un poco para sentir la duresa del miembro de mi prometido que comenzaba a despertar para mi ed me also e hizo que enredara mis piernas en sus caderas para poder sentir nuestros cuerpos rosarse.

-Esta vez si me tomare el tiempo lo de anoche me encanto pero muero por probarte(dijo y yo senti como mis bragas se humedecian aun mas si eso era posible) Nos llevo a la cama y ahi me deposito no tarde mucho en quitarme la camisa y los pantalones quedando solo en ropa interior Ed por su parte ya se habia arrancado la camisa y sus pantalones estaban en algun lugar de la habitacion cuando me dispuse a quitar mi ropa interior me detuvo)

-Espera te dije que queria hacerlo con calma dejame amarte a mi manera si.( me dijo y se acosto encima de mi me beso e inundo mi boca con su lengua sensualmente Dios cuanto lo nesesitaba en este momento)

-Te nesesito amore mas que nunca(le dije el por su parte me dedico una de esas sonrisas de lado que yo amaba y siguio besandome poco a poco empeso a depositar besos sobre mi cuello para luego morderme muy cerca de uno de mis pechos me also un poco solo para desabrochar mi sosten y retirarlo yo solo podia gemir lo nesesitaba tanto y el no se hizo de rogar atrapo uno de mis pechos en cu boca haciendo que me acercara mas a el si eso era poscible. Lo mordia y chupaba tiernamente mientras hacia rodar el otro entre sus dedos. Cambio de pecho el que estaba en su boca ahora se encontraba entre sus dedos, siguio descendiendo por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mis pequeñas bragas las cuales arranco dejandome expuesta ante por mi parte acariciaba cada parte de el que podia sus pectorale y sus tetillas la cuales con trabajo pues el no me dejaba casi moverme pero logre introdudirlas en mi boca para proceder a morder y chupar como me gustaba hacerle Ed solo gimio para luego volver a recostarme murmurando un no te muevas si. Beso mi estomago jugo con mi ombligo estaba haciendose de rogar ya lo conocia pero lo nesesitaba asi que hable.

-Amor te nesesito si.

Siguio besando mi cuerpo hasta llegar hasta mis muslos los cuales beso a su antojo solo atine a gemir cuando senti su lengua entre mis pliegues.

-Ahh amore ahh no ahh pares ahhhh (le dije interrumpiendome entre cada palabra para gemir su lengua encontro mi clitoris y sus dedos dejaron de acariciar mi cuerpo para introducirse en mi ya no podia pensar con coherencia un fuego se incendio en mi estomago dejandome saber que estaba cerca de mi ansiado orgasmo Ed tambn lo noto por que incremento sus movimientos haciendome gritar del orgasmo tan fuerte que me sacudio. NO habia terminado mi orgasmo cuando lo senti bajarse sus boxer y penetrar en mi sin previo aviso lo que hizo que gimieramos al unisono al sentirnos unidos formando un solo cuerpo un solo ser dedicados a amarnos nada mas, salio por completo de mi solo para volver a entrar rapidamente. Introdujo mis pechos en su boca para luego darme lo que tanto yo ansciaba sus besos y lengua en mi boca imitando el acto de nuestros sexos entrando y saliendo Ed hacia rodar mis pechos con sus manos haciendo que mi segundo orgasmo nos arrastrara a los dos pues al sentir mi coño contrayendose no pudo aguantar y se derramo en mi con un gran gemido.

Se salio de mi cuerpo asiedo que me sintiera vacia sin el dentro de mi pero ese sentimiento no duro ya que me jalo hacia su cuerpo haciendo que recostara la mitad de mi cuerpo sobre el de el.

-Te amo amore lo sabes verdad(le dije)

-NO mas de lo que yo te amo a ti Isabella mia nunca dudes de eso me entendiste(sus palabras me hicieron sentin la mujer mas feliz del mundo solo me atormentaba el y lo que producia en mi cuerpo por que Carlisle, por que me haces sentir esto pense)

-Vamos a dormir amor mañana es domingo y quiero que pasemos un buen dia juntos si( me dijo, ascenti y me beso suave y dulcemente para luego quedarnos dormidos)

Les propongo algo si este cap llega a los 5 review hago un pov Carlisle para que entiendan mejor este personage. Para hacer mejor mi oferta tambn incluire un adelanto del cap 4 solo si tengo 5 o mas review sii los amoo.

Espero que les guste a todos lo que me dejaron review gracias me hacen sentir que no estoy tan loca y que mis ideas si gustan a alguien.

Para los que se pregunten de como actualizare les dire que lo hare una o dos veces por semana dependiendo de mi inspiracion y tiempo los capitulos tratare de hacerlos lo mas largos posibles para que no pierdan el interes y valga la pena la espera. Cabe destacar que el que me manden review hace que mi inspiracion regrese de sus vacaciones y se ponga a trabajar como debe.

Mil besos a todos y gracias por leer mi historia :))


	4. Carlisle pov1

**Pasion escondida**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Lo prometido es deuda aqui esta el tan esperado Carlisle pov vamos a ver como piensa un poco este personage las que se preguntan por mi oso Em el ya esta por aparecer y su papel sera fundamental para esta historia. Como estoy feliz por la aceptacion de la historia les dire que ni Carlisle ni Edward cuentan con la aparicion de Emmett.**

**Carlisle pov.**

CAP-1-LA CENA:

Hoy era el gran dia al fin mi Bella me veria otra vez la verdad no espero que me recuerden sus ojos mas si su corazon. Conoci a Bella cuando tenia 17 años mientras que ella solo tenia 10 me dedique a observarla y cuidarla de los demas niños a esa edad ya sabia que ella seria para mi pero por azares del destino tuve que irme a vivir lejos donde conoci a Edward mi mejor amigo casi hermano. Le conte todo sobre Bella y el poco a poco se enamoro de mi releto de como era y lo que era ella para mi. Hicimos un plan que consiste en quedarnos con ella los dos ya estamos acostumbrados a compartir todo si hemos compartido mujeres solo un par de veces la mas reciente ha sido Jess la cual entiende que esta solo en lo que mi Bella nos acepta . Por que compartirla si la puedo tener solo para mi al igual que Ed simple y sencillamente por que ella es perfecta hace que mi sol brille aun en la obscuridad. Volviendo al presente mis nervios estan a flor de piel cuantas veces la he seguido solo para observarla de lejos no puedo evitarlo la amo y siento que muero si no la tengo odio cada hombre que se le acerca y la toca que la mira solo no puedo soportarlo. Recuerdo cuando la cococi hace 15 años mas o menos iba caminando distraido cuando vi que unos niños estaban molestarla ella con sus lindos moñitos tenia las mejillas inundadas por sus lagrimas y un ser primitivo broto de mi haciendome ir hasta ellos. Agarre a uno por su camisa levantandolo un poco del suelo y le dije la vuelves a molestar y te tumbo los dientes me entendiste, le di un derechaso haciendo que su cara se voltiara por el impacto de mi puño y a los otros les dije va para todos no vuelvan a molestarla me entienden. Solo eso basto para que salieran corriendo como alma que lleva.

-Ola princesa sabes que los angeles no lloran(le dije a esa preciosidad de niña)

-Gracias(Respondio toda rojita, le limpie sus mejillas con mi pañuelo haciendo que me sonriera y me viera con esos bellos ojos color chocolate aligual que su cabello su piel era blanca haciendo que el contraste con sus ojos y cabellos fuera simplemente perfecto)

-Como te llamas mi angel(me dijo)

-Carlisle, pequeña como me llamaste?

-Angel eso eres para mi me salvaste gracias

-Como no salvarte pequeña si eres lo mas hermoso que he visto(le dije a lo que ella solo atino a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza huyendo de mi mirada)

-No soy hermosa ellos dijeron que me molestaban por que era una niña fea y llorona(me senti arrepentido debi de haberles tumbado los dientes a esos idiotas que insultaron a mi pequeña princesa por que ella era y seria mia)

-Princesa no les hagas caso eres la cosa mas bella que he visto me entiendes no dejes que esos estupidos te vuelvan a molestar de ahora en adelante yo te protegere de ellos y de todos me entendistes ahora dime tu nombre si(le dije)

-Isabella me llamo Isabella pero todos me dicen Bella

-Le haces honor a tu nombre Bella, ven vamos a sentarnos en el banquito asi podemos hablar un ratito si.

-Pero mama dice que no debo hablar con extraños

-Pero yo no soy un extraño soy tu amigo Carlisle

-No tu eres mi angel Carlisle eres como los superheroes de las peliculas que ve Seth(el solo hecho de escucharla hablar de otro hombre me hizo hervir de celos)

-Y quien es ese Seth pregunte un poco molesto

-Seth es mi hermano( Eso hizo desaparecer mi enojo por Dios estoy celoso pero si es una niña. Nos fuimos a sentar y ella me conto de sus padres y sus hermanos mi Bella era la mas pequeña de todos)

-Bella Bella donde estas hermanitaaa...( escuche como la llamaba no queria que me vieran y pensaran que era un depredador o algo por el estilo asi que me despedi)

-Adios princesa Bella nos podemos ver mañana aqui a la misma hora si

-Esta bien hasta mañana Angel( me dijo y no pude evitar posar mis labios en su mejilla y depositar un tierno beso, a lo que ella solo pudo sorojarse y salir corriendo al encuentro de su hermano)

-Niña me vas a matar no te pierdas asi ok no quiero qu estes sola(escuche que le decia)

-NO estaba sola estaba con mi Angel (Seth solo le sonrio y la tomo de la mano para llevarsela a casa.

Y asi fue como de ahi en adelante nos veiamos todos los dias en el mismo lugar en esa banquita, hasta que a mi padre se le ocurrio la brillante idea de mudarnos para otro pais llore, grite y sufri lo que no tienen idea por tener que dejarla lo peor fue al decirselo se me rompio el corazon al ver como ella lloro por dejar de verme.

-Pero no puedes dejarme los angeles no abandonan Carlisle(me dijo con sus mejillas empapadas de lagrimas y su mirada perdida en la tristeza y en ese momento senti como mi corazon se hacia pedazos)

-Mi pequeña yo volvere por ti te lo prometo si ( y sin mas la tome de su carita y bese sus labios demostrandole todo el amor que sentia hacia ella. Para mi alegria ella no se alejo al contrario correspondio a mi beso, no pude aguantar el solo rosar sus labios asi que con mi lengua pedi permiso y al serme concedido introduje mi lengua en su boca provocando que un gemido saliera de sus tiernos y dulces labios, la besaba como si mi vida dependiera de eso y es que en cierto modo si dependia nesesitaba llevarme aunque fuera su primer beso para hacer que mi vida lejos fuera un poco mas llevadera sin ella a a mi lado. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-Sabes que te amo verdad princesa?

-Si mi angel lose y yo tambien te amo(esas palabras se me grabaron en mi mente por siempre)

_Regreso al presente_

Hoy terminaba la espera al fin sus ojos chocolates se posarian en mi otra vez. No saben cuanto odie que mi padre se muriera dejandome a cargo de mi madre y de nuestras empresas haciendo que se me hiciera imposible regresan con mi Bella hasta ahora por eso mande a Edward para evitar que llegara otro y se quedara con lo que era nuestro. Mi plan funciono Edward ya la amaba por mis relatos y al conocerla no pudo evitar caer por completo en las redes de cupido y aqui estoy despues de tantos años sin ella dispuesto a ser su amigo, amante, esposo y todo lo que se pueda a su lado. Agarrate mi princesa por que voy por ti.

LLegue al restaurante del hotel y mi princesa no habia llegado asi que me sente con los demas a esperarlos y no nadie ecepto Ed sabe de mis planes Jess sabe algo mas no todo. Las fotos y verla de lejos jamas me habia dejado ver a la hermosa mujer en la que se habia convertido mi niña. Ese traje rojo y ese escote serian mi perdicion y ni hablemos de sus piernas solo me imagino con ellas rodeando mi cintura mientras la penetro una y otra vez. Me gustaria pasar mis labios por ellas hasta que me suplicara por hacerla llegar al orgasmo una y otra vez. El placer mas completo seria teniendo a Ed con nosotros no soy bisexual osea no me gustan los hombres pero a mi manera amo a Ed como el me ama a mi somos amigos y hermanos dispuestos a compartirlo todo. MI Bella se me quedo viendo fijamente haciendo que mi corazon comenzara a latir desbocadamente le guste lo sabia y muy en en fondo de su corazon estoy seguro de que me reconocio como su angel Carlisle.

Bella este es mi amigo Carlisle (dijo ed)

-Carlisle esta es mi hermosa mujer Isabella (me dijo como si yo no la conociera ya)

-Guau Edward tu descripcion es corta para alabar la belleza de Bella te puedo llamar asi? (le pregunte a lo que ella solo ascintio estaba nerviosa lose la conosco lo suficiente para darme cuenta de eso agarrate Bella mi caceria interrumpida hace 15 años vuelve a comenzar mas fuerte que nunca. Con atrevimiento pero no pude evitar agarrar su mano y depositar un beso cargado de todos los sentimientos que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Gracias a mi astucia logre que ella quedara sentada entre Ed y yo ella estaba nerviosa y por que no excitada lo sentia era como si nunca nos hubieramos separado su cuerpo reaccionaba al mio de la misma manera que el mio al de ella y Edward lo noto ya que me miro haciendomelo saber sin palabras. No pude esperar y meti mi mano debajo de la mesa la puse sobre su muslo y a acaricie como hace tanto tiempo nesesitaba ella se sorprendio pero no duro ya que delicadamente quito mi mano. La cena la pasamos con mi vista fija en ella y hablando con Ed se que mi Bella no estaba comoda lo sentia pero cuando pudieramos explicarle entenderia lo que ella significa para nosotros.

Cuando se estaban despidiendo al llegar a mi tome su mano nuevamente depositando otro beso como al llegar pero esta vez tambien la bese en la mejilla muy cerca de sus labios y le dije fue un placer bella le haces honor a tu nombre. A lo que ella solo ascintio y se sonrojo a mas no poder.

Cuando llegue a mi casa decici ver un poco de tv nesesitaba distraerme o acabaria con todo con tal de llegar ya a ella. Debo de haberme quedado dormido pues me desperto el sonido de mi celular era Edward.

-Edward al fin llamas (conteste)

-lo siento pero alguien hizo que mi bella prometida nesesitara calmar sus ansias(contesto y no pude evitar reir pero a la vez ponerme trizte por no haber podido calmas esas ganas yo tambien)

-Como crees que vamos Edward ella responde a mis caricias pero nos aceptara ya no puedo conformarme con Jessica entre nosotros la quiero a ella a nuestra Bella(conteste un poco frustrado Jessica era su secretaria y como pensabamos que Bella todavia no estaba preparada nos acostabamos con ella para disfrutar el placer de compartir a una mujer. Algo que me hacia sentir sucio y vacio)

-Creo que vamos bien no podemos desesperarnos o la perderemos entiendes. Y lo de Jess ni lo menciones si mi Bella se entera no me lo perdonaria nunca.(Contesto frustrado, preocupado y muy asustado. no pude evitar tensarme al momento de escucharlo)

-Amore que haces levantado se te extraña en la cama( no pude evitar sentirme solo y trizte al escucharla yo tambien queria estar a su lado)

-Adios Ed no la dejes dormir sola si hasta que yo tenga el mismo placer de acompañarla tambien no la dejes sola y colgue.

CAP-2-LA COCINA

Luego de colgar me tome una copa y me fui a dormir nesesitaba descansar. Al otro dia decidi visitar a Ed sabia que mi Princesa estaba trabajando pero queria estar alli para recibirla y que comieramos todos juntos. Con Ed hablamos un rato de todo hasta que Bella llego. La vi sorprenderse por encontrarme alli.

-Hola Bella mia te estabamos esperando (le dijo ed)

-Hola Bella tan hermosa como siempre(le dije)

-Hola amore le dio un beso a ed( Y mis celos no se hicieron esperar yo tambien queria un beso de sus dulces labios)

-Hola Carlisle como estas

-Muy bien, ahora que llegaste ( dije y ed llamo su atencion luego de que como ya era mi costumbre besara su mano)

-Para que me esperabas amore

-Que te parece si pedimos algo para cenar(hablo Ed)

-No cariño prefiero cocinar solo dejen me cambio si(pregunto)

-Estas segura debes estar candada(dije)

-No lo prefiero de verdad(contesto)

-Como digas le dijo y luego sonrey

Mi Bella subio a ducharse y cuando bajo Ed me hizo señas para que la siguiera hasta la cocina pero al verla de espaldas y tan concentrada no pude evitar rodear su cuerpo con mis manos posesivamente acariciandola y haciendole sentir mi mas que evidente erccion.

Al girarla note su confucion ella pensaba que era Ed quien la tocaba y no yo.

-No pienses solo siente le dije y me acerce a sus labios. Los cuales me recibieron gustosos la mordi suavemente para que abriera sus labios e invadi su boca con mi lengua haciendola extremeser y excitandome hasta mas no poder la levante haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran por encima de la tela la nesesitaba ya la coloque encima del gabinete sin apartar nuestros sexos por entre la ropa y segui acariciando su cuerpo hasta llegar a sus pechos lo que la hizo reaccionar y empujarme a tiempo para ver de lo que ya me habia dado cuenta Ed nos observaba. Pero hizo como si acabara de llegar mi princesa estaba al borde de un colapso asi que hable:

-Ed tu prometida es una excelente cocinera no pude evitar acercarme para probar estas delicias que preparo(Dije fingiendo una tranquilidad que no sentia pues no podia estar mas excitado que ahora)

-Lo se Carlisle lo mismo me trajo aqui no puedo mas que pensar en la comida, huele deliciosa al igual que mi mujercita cierto Bella mia?( le dijo Ed y se a que se referia hasta yo podia oler su excitacion ella estaba asi por mi algo que me hizo sentir orgulloso)

Despues de eso Edward y yo la dejamos sola ella lo nesesitaba.

-Ed lo siento no puedo contenerme mas la nesesito o voy a terminar con un severo caso de bolas azules(me dijo Car yo solo pude asentir tratando de contener la risa.)

-Tranquilo vamos bastante bien eso de la cocina sin duda fue un gran avance.

-Nos estabas mirando verdad senti tu mirada clavada en nosotros(me dijo yo solo sonrei asintiendo)

En eso mi Bella nos llamo para cenar.

-Mmm esta delicioso amor (Dijo Ed)

-Simplemente exquisito dije recorriendo mis labios sensualmente. Gracias murmuro para los dos. Su telefono me saco un poco de la burbuja en la que me encontraba.

-Me disculpo es importante nos dijo

Terminamos de comer y Bella no regreso. Ordenamos todo nosotros solos ya que ella no se encontraba en la cocina ni por sus alrededores.

-Bueno ya termine sera mejor que me vaya nesesito pensar(dije)

-No te vayas sin despedirte de ella si.

-ok

La busque por toda la casa hasta que la vi en su cuarto se veia hermosa estaba recostada en la ventana mirando todo y nada de lo que sucedia afuera.

-Que quieres Carlisle creo que con lo que paso abajo fue sufisciente.(me acerque y se separo de la ventana entonces aprovechandome me acerque y la bese al principio trato de alejarme pero no la deje al terminar el beso acaricie su mejilla y le dije

-Adios princesa Bella nos veremos muy PRONTO (recalce la palabra pronto no la dejaria no otra vez)

-Adios (fue lo unico que salio de sus labios y me fui nesesitaba pensar.

Al llegar a mi casa me fui directo a mi estudio nesesitaba trabajar para no pensar al menos por ahora. Llegando al escritorio no lo pude evitar y abri el cajon en el que se encontraba el albun de mi princesa tenia fotos de ella desde que tenia los 10 años y la conoci me volvi fanatico de tirarle fotos y luego Ed me mando mas cuando se vino a conquistarla. NO podia negarlo la amaba y en este momento habia una parte de mi cuerpo demasiado ambrienta de ella de su olor y de su cuerpo y con estos pensamientos solo hago que mi ereccion se haga mas notable de lo que ya es nesesito un baño. Me desnude y entre a la ducha pero ni el agua fria logro calmar esta nesesidad. Pase mis manos por mi miembro pensando en ella en sus labios succionandome en el calor de su cuerpo me acariciaba lentamente imagine sus senos el sabor de de su coñito Ed decia que era el nectar mas dulce que hubiera probado, me imagine su coñito ordeñando mi polla al llegar al orgasmo, mientras seguia acariciandome ahora mas rapido que antes note como mi polla se hinchaba y me imagine que ella me tenia en su boca y sin mas explote lanzando chorros de semen mientras el agua limpiaba mi desastre con todo y eso mi miembro queria mas pues no se uqedo flacido como deberia, decidi terminar con mi baño y me acoste nesesitaba dormir mañana sera un gran dia definitivamente.

**Hasta aqui llegue diganme que les parecio mi Carlisle pov espero hayan entendido mi punto a los que me preguntaron no mi historia no es una adaptacion y si se parece a alguna es solo eso lo que ven aqui sale de mi cabesita si ven errores me disculpo no tengo word asi que mis capitulos salen con algunos errorsitos. El proximo cap estoy trabajando con el no se que dia actualicee.. Espero sus reviews a ver que les parecio este cap..**

**Los amo mil besos y abrasos de oso. :))**


	5. El angel de mis sueños

**PASION ESCONDIDA**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo. **

**Capitulo-4**

Bella pov.

_Ahi estaba el mi angel ese que prometio volver y nunca lo hizo. Me costo tanto superarlo fueron años de agonia y sufrimiento esperandolo el dijo que volveria que me amaba tanto como yo a el que no le importaba el que yo fuera solo una niña y el todo un hombre. Su rostro se borro poco a poco de mi mente mas no de mi corazon el vagamente lo recordaba y hasta cierto punto aun lo amaba y esperaba. Tenia a Ed pero mi Angel siempre seria parte de mi jamas podria arrancarlo de mi corazon aunque quisiera. Dolia dolia en el alma todo el tiempo que lo espere y no supe nada de el ni una carta nada ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre para mi siempre fue y sera mi Angel._

_-Volviste mi angel_

_-Nunca me he ido y jamas lo hare princesa. Te noto trizte pasa algo._

_-No es nada no te preocupes._

_-Yo siempre me voy apreocupar por ti prncesa Bella_

_Eso era lo que siempre amaria de el su preocupacion por mi y su dedicacion al cuidarme. Pero de pronto paso algo que jamas pense mi Angel de pronto ya no era el mismo que recordaba en su lugar estaba Carlisle ese hombre que me hace sentir tantas cosas prohibidas. Me jalo hacia el y me beso pero no era un beso rudo era dulce como el de mi angel. Lo sentia en todo mi cuerpo. Aun los besos de Edward que lo eran todo para mi habian logrado borrar del todo la dulzura y amor de ese beso lo que no entendia era por que ahora no era mi Angel el que estaba conmigo si no Carlisle. _

Me desperte sobresaltada por ese sueño que significado tenia aquello por que mi angel se convertia en Carlisle eso era un juego de mi mente para hacerme sentir que el habia vuelto como prometio pero yo sabia que nunca lo haria. Por eso decidi amar a Edward entendi que mi angel solo era eso mi primer amor un amor que solo habia sentido yo un amor platonico. Fui tan tonta al pensar que un hombre se enamoraria de una niña y por mas tota que me sienta no he logrado dejar de soñar con el con que me escucha y esta ahi para defenderme como antes. Mi corazon le pertenecia a Edward de eso no habia duda alguna pero tambien mi angel tenia su parte como no amarlo si el era mi heroe que niña no hubiera querido que un hombre tan hermoso como ese la cuidara y defendiera.

-Amor que pasa por que te despertaste asi( Ed me saco un poco de mis pensamientos)

-Lo siento amore tuve una pesadilla eso es todo(no mentia mi sueño debia ser una pesadilla eso nunca pasaria. Por eso me conformaba con tener a Ed en mi vida y a mi angel en mi sueño.

-Son las 3:00am ven recuestate en mi pecho para que vuelvas a dormir si.(tenia miedo de volver a dormir no queria soñar con Carlisle otra vez pero como decirle a tu prometido que en tus sueños aparece su mejor amigo y te besa y lo peor de todo te gusta no definitivamente era algo que jamas haria. Me acoste sobre su pecho y me volvi a dormir ya mañana seria otro dia, aunque tecnicamente ya era Domingo)

Me desperte bastante relajada ya que no habia vuelto a soñar con el con mi angel ni con Carlisle. Ed seguia a mi lado con su mano ceñida a mi cintura posesivamente dejando claro hasta dormido que le pertenecia y asi seria siempre. Se veia tan relajado al dormir nada del hombre rudo de la oficina aqui junto a mi parecia un Adonis su perfecto cuerpo pegado al mio desnudo como le gustaba dormir aveces solia ponerse uno de sus sexys boxer calvin klein que tanto me gustaban. Y es que como no me iban a gustar si hacian que su bello trasero se viera tan firme como se sentia y ni hablar de su gran miembro y es que mi Ed estaba muy bien dotado ahi abajo en definitiva algo bien debio hacer en otra vida para que los dioses lo premiaran con esa perfeccion de cuerpo. Mis pensamientos y mi dedicacion e este dia para con su cuerpo estaban haciendo que me excitase lo nesesitaba mi cuerpo, mente ,todo clamaba por el por sus caricias.

Comense a moverme para sacar su mano de mi cuerpo lograndolo con exito. se volteeo quedando completamente estirado esta era mi oportunidad para agradeserle lo bien que me hizo sentir anoche. Lentamente fui poniendome a horcajadas sobre el mientras besaba, lamia y succionaba su cuello lo senti tensarse mientras su miembro comenzaba a despertar ante la cercania de mi sexo Edward desperto y coloco sus manos en mi cintura mientras me decia al oido:

-Alguien amanecio anciosa ah gatita

-mucho mi leon estoy anciosa por sentirte dentro de mi otra vez.

-Ese es y siempre sera el lugar al que pertenezco dentro de ti Isabella me entiendes.( Ante esa confecion solo pude ascentir mientras seguia recorriendo su cuerpo lentamente con mis manos y mi boca. Mi amore por su parte pasaba sus manos por mi espalda y mi cuerpo deteniendose en mis costillas haciendome estremecer , siguio con su recorrido hasta llegar a mis pechos los cuales amaso suavemente pero rudo a su vez. Esto lo comence yo y llevaria el control de eso estaba segura descendi por su cuerpo deteniendome en su pecho para succionar una sus tetillas mientras recorria la otra con mis dedos pasando mi mano como si estuviera arañandolo, despues de un rato adentre la que tenia en mis dedos en mi boca y a la otra la rasguñe logrando que Edward gimiera y se removiera haciendonos sentir la friccion de nuestros sexos desnudos. Segui descendiendo hasta llegar a su ombligo y al inicio de su perfecta V drgui mi recorrido despues de lamer esa zona hasta que llegue a su miembro el cual ya se encontraba mas que listo sin muchos preambulos me ti la punta de su pene en mi boca chupando su liquido preseminal logrando que Ed se arqueara buscando que lo adentrara por completo en mi boca y para no hacerlo esperar lo tome por completo lamiendo todo su miembro subiendo y bajando por sobre el raspandolo un poco con mis dientes gemi al sentirlo dentro de mi boca cuanto me gustaba tenerlo asi gimiendo por mi. Coloco sus manos en mi cabeza para indicarme el ritmo que queria y lo deje sabia que el nesesitaba su liberacion y yo me moria por sentir ese liquido en mi boca era algo de lo que nunca me cansaria su sabor. Mi amore exploto en mi boca con un fuerte y alto gruñido de aprobacion.

-Amor eso fue aluscinante(me dijo) Pero ven que te recompenso si y de paso sacamos a mi aiguito a divertirse otra vez (dijo refiriendose a su miembro.)

Me sente a horcajadas sobre el mientras el se entretenia recorriendo mi cuerpo y chupando mis pechos. Subi su rostro y acercandome a el lo bese haciendo que probara su semilla que aun se sentia en mi boca. Empece a sentir como su miembro hace momentos flacido se encontraba erecto para mi otra vez. De un solo movimiento lo introduje en mi haciendo que se mezclaran nuestros gemidos. LO montaba lentamente gozando de la sensacion de sentirlo dentro de mi. Hasta que no pude aguantar mas e incremente los movimientos sentia como mi orgasmo se iba formando hasta que ya no pude mas y me corri haciendo que Edward me acompañara al sentir mis paredes contrayendose sobre su miembro.

Me recoste sobre su pecho respirando entrecortadamente para pasar nuestro post orgasmo. Edward nos levanto a ambos llevandome hacia el baño para un mas que merecido baño. Despues de consentirnos un poco mas durante nuestro baño decidi bajar a preparar el desayuno.

-Amor voy a la cocina a preparar el desayuno vienes?(le dije a Edward)

-No mi vida voy a hacer unas llamadas, avisame cuando este listo para bajar(me dijo a lo que asenti era mejor asi nesesitaba hablar con Peter sobre lo de ayer)

Baje y saque la harina para 'Hot cakes´ y todo los ingredientes para prepararlos. Puse la cefetera el cafe y llame a Peter.

-Ola señorita olvida amigos(me dijo haciendose el ofendido) Dijiste que me llamabas tan pronto llegaras a tu casa y mira cuando lo haces.

-Lo siento pero si me das tiempo a contarte lo que paso me vas a entender un poco creeme(le dije nesesitaba de sus consejos esto ya se me habia salido de las manos)

-Ok te escucho pero eso no cambia el que seas una ingrata

-Cuando llegue Carlisle estaba aqui con Edward ahora entiendes: (dije)

-Esto se esta poniendo bueno continua(me dijo mi amigo ya se escuchaba bastante interesado por mi relato)

-Estuve a punto de tener relaciones con Carlisle en mi cocina con Edward estando en la sala no se que me paso solo se que me gusta como me acaricia sus manos en mi cuerpo, su calor, su olor, su mirada, sus besos, en fin todo de el me gusta y eso no puede ser. Por que el es el mejor amigo del hombre que amo y aunque no lo fuera yo jamas le seria infiel a Edward yo lo amo y por nada del mundo quiero perderlo.( Le dije descargando todo lo que sentia dentro de mi esta frustracion y duda al no saber que hacer)

-Dios mio Isabella como ha podido pasar eso, te imaginas si Edward los hubiera visto la decepcion que hubiera sentido y no solo eso adios vida juntos, adios matrimonio, adios todo (me dijo yo soo estalle en lagrimas no habia querido pensar en eso que pasaria si mi Edward me dejara podria vivir sin el la respuesta a esta pregunta me asoto NO yo no podria vivir sin su sonrisa, sin el nada seria igual ya no saldria el sol ni la luna brillaria mientras me hace el amor apasionadamente.)

-Tranquila cariño que Edward no puede verte asi ok tienes que serenarte por el bien de tu relacion. Nesesitas pensar y evaluar que es lo que verdaderamente sientes por ese hombre por Carlilse si vale la pena lo que estas haciendo, perder todo que es lo que te ofrece Carlisle en verdad sexo ser amantes eso en definitiva no es la opcion correcta para ti.( Me dijo mi amigo y cuanta razon tenia al decir aquello. La escena con Carlisle ayer en la cocina no podia volver a repetirse _nunca _era arriesgar demasiado. Limpie mi cara y colgue al terminar con el desayuno llame a mi unico amor Edward.

-Amore ven a desayunar si(le llame y llego tan hermoso como siempre solo tenia puesto un sexy boxer dejando al descubierto su bello cuerpo y es que mi Edward no era nada pudoroso le encantaba enseñar ese bello cuerpo que Dios y los angeles le obsequiaron. Tan diferente de Carlisle el era perfecto tambien pero no se parecia a mi cobrizo Carlisle era rubio de ojos azules de esos que ivitan a perderse en ellos un cuerpo que daban ganas de lamer y recorrer por completo con las manos y la boca. Esto no puede seguir asi definitivamente tengo que tomar cartas en el asunto. Me quede mucho tiempo en silencio y observando a mi amore por lo que me sobresalto cuando dijo:

-Un dolar por tus pensamientos belleza

-Tan poco valen amore(le conteste)

-Aun si te diera mi vida seria poco tu lo eres todo, mi reyna nada existe solo tu y yo juntos pase lo que pase, no dudes de que te amo.( Ahi estaba esa frase que tan mal me ponia me hacia sentir mucho miedo sentia escalosfrios de pensar ese pase lo que pase seria que algo iba a ocurrir nah nada de eso estoy paranoica eso es lo que pasa)

-Si te he dicho lo mucho que te amo verdad cobrizo de mi vida y de mi corazon. No nesesito que me des nada tan solo con que estes siempre conmigo es mas que sufisciente para mi. Algo muy bueno hice en mi otra vida para ser premiada con alguien como tu.(note como se tenso con mis palabras que pasaba)

-Te amo mas que a nada( fue lo unico que me contesto)

-Amore tenemos que hablar si(le dije y vi como se asuataba por mis palabras)

-Que pasa mi vida no me asustes( me dijo)

-Me voy con Kate unos dias ella me nesesita esta con los primeros pre´parativos de su boda y nesesita de mi ayuda, ademas la extraño y quiero verla. Asi que pedire unos dias en el trabajo.

-Claro que si mi vida siento no poder acompañarte pero tengo demasiado trabajo(me dijo y asenti en parte era mejor nesesitaba tiempo asolas para pensar en mis sentimientos por Edward y los que empezaba a sentir por Carlisle)

-No te preocupes creo que es mejor no podria dedicarte tanto tiempo como me gustaria pues hay muchos preparativos para hacer(le dije)

-Cuando te vas(me dijo)

-El martes si todo sale como pienso en el trabajo

-Y cuando vuelves por que desde ahora te digo que sere como un pez sin agua por que no estas a mi lado te voy a extrañar tanto mi cielo(me dijo)

-No mas de lo que te extrañare yo y pienso regresar el sabado (le dije y no mentia si lo iba a extrañar pero era nesesario para nosotros)

-Entonces te llevo y recojo al aeropuerto si

-Mi vida estamos en Seattle y voy para Forks no nesesito un avion conducire sabes que me relaja(le dije era mejor asi)

-Como quieras (me dijo y sonrio) Ahora vamos a desayunar que el dia apenas comienza si

-Tienes razon vamos. Ademas quiero algo para recordarte mientras estoy con Kate de acuerdo(le dije y asintio)

-Ya me imagino lo que te dare para la despedida gatita(me dijo y comenzamos a comer el desayuno que yo habia preparado)

Pasamos un Domingo genial Ed me llevo a cenar fuera y al cine luego volvimos a casa donde me hizo el amor apasionadamente.

**Edward pov.**

Cuando mi Bella se fue a la cocina a preparar el desayuno aproveche para llamar a Carlisle nesesitaba hablar con el.

-Buenos dias Edward como estas(Contesto)

-Buenos dias Carlisle estoy bien y tu(le dije)

-He tenido dias mejores creeme pero dime a que debo tu llamada pense que estarias con mi Princesa

-Si estoy con ella pero bajo a preparar el desayuno. Tenia que contarte algo que se que te pondra muy feliz

-Que paso Edward no me hagas esperar mas suelta lo que sea que tengas que contarme si es de Bella sera bueno.

-Ella te nombra en sueños mira quizas pienses que es una tonteria pero en sus sueños ella tiene claro que tu Carlisle eres su Angel aquel que la protegia y cuidaba. Tu sabes que ella siempre nombra a su Angel en sueños lo que no sabe es que yo lo se y que tambien se de quien habla. Pero anoche fue diferente en un instante estaba mencionando a Angel y de momento fue tu nombre el que salio de sus labios(le dije y note como contenia la respiracion)

-No es ninguna tonteria al menos en sueños estoy con ella y la compaño que es la cosa que mas deseo en el mundo ella es NUESTRA Edward me entiendes y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara.

**Chicas siento mi tardanza es que mi inspiracion me abandona por momentos o decide hacerme la huelga y no trabajar. Pienso subir una o dos veces por semana segun me sea poscible por mi Universidad y mi busqueda de trabajo. Si lose mis cap son cortos pero es que quiero alargar mi historia lo mas que se pueda. **

**Saben que sus reviews hacen que la huelga se acabe mas pronto y que actualice mas rapido.**

**Mil besos y abrazos de oso.**

**Las amoo nos leemos...**


	6. Un viaje para pensar

**PASION ESCONDIDA**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo. **

_-No es ninguna tonteria al menos en sueños estoy con ella y la acompaño que es la cosa que mas deseo en el mundo ella es NUESTRA Edward me entiendes y eso nada ni nadie lo cambiara._

**Capitulo-5**

**Edward pov.**

-Tienes razon ella es nuestra eso nadie lo va a cambiar nunca. Sabes he estado pensando y creo que debemos terminar lo de Jessica no se que pasaria si Bella se entera se que no nos lo perdonaria nunca eso significaria perderla para siempre y eso Carlisle es algo que yo nunca podria soportar. (le dije y nada era mas cierto que eso mi bella lejos de mi no lo podria soportar el no escuchar su dulce voz, el no poder hacerle el amor, besarla o simplemente dormir abrazado a ella no lo soportaria yo la amo desde que Carlisle me hablo sobre ella hace ya mas de 14 años cuando me hablo sobre ella y sobre lo que sentia me enamore aunque solo era un niño pero al verla me di cuenta de que era la cosa mas bella que podria existir en la faz de la tierra era perfecta la manera en que su rostro se sonroja su sonrisa, sus orbes chocolates y su blanca piel la hacian el ser mas bello e importante para mi jamas he sentido por otra mujer lo que siento por ella. Bella me llena en todo los sentidos tanto que muero si la llegase a perder.El imaginarme que otro hombre que no fuera Carlisle o yo la tocara era algo que me sacaba de mis casillas el pensar en eso me daban ganas de correr hacia ella y no separarmele ni para ir al baño ganas de rugir como una bestia anunciandole al mundo que ella era solo de nosotros que no la miraran tan siquiera.

-Sin lugar a dudas tienes razon sobre Jessica temo lo mismo que tu el que Bella se entere y no nos perdone.(me dijo)

-Amore el desayuno esta listo(llamo mi Bella)

-Ya voy amor( le conteste a Bella)

-Lo siento Carlisle Bella me llama hablamos luego si(le dije)

-Ve con ella Edward y avisame de cualquier cosa que suceda hasta luego.

Baje al comedor donde me esperaba Bella se veia tan perfecta preparando un simple desayuno que estuve apunto de despertar a Eddy boy por segunda vez en el dia.

-Un dolar por tus pensamientos belleza(le dije parecia ida algo le preocupaba y creo saber que)

-Tan poco valen amore(me contesto fingiendo estar seria conimigo)

-Aun si te diera mi vida seria poco tu lo eres todo, mi reyna nada existe solo tu y yo juntos pase lo que pase, no dudes de que te amo.( no le mentia todo seria poco para darle a mi bella esta vida no me alcanzaria para amarla si pudiera seria inmortal asi la tendria por siempre conmigo)

-Si te he dicho lo mucho que te amo verdad cobrizo de mi vida y de mi corazon. No nesesito que me des nada tan solo con que estes siempre conmigo es mas que sufisciente para mi. Algo muy bueno hice en mi otra vida para ser premiada con alguien como tu.(me tense al escucharla en definitiva lo de Jess acabaria esta misma semana no correre mas riesgos con Bella)

-Te amo mas que a nada( le conteste)

-Amore tenemos que hablar si(me dijo y me asuste no podia ser ella no podia dejarme eso jamas)

-Que pasa mi vida no me asustes( le dije con mi corazon a punto de saltar de mi pecho)

-Me voy con Kate unos dias ella me nesesita esta con los primeros pre´parativos de su boda y nesesita de mi ayuda, ademas la extraño y quiero verla. Asi que pedire unos dias en el trabajo.

-Claro que si mi vida siento no poder acompañarte pero tengo demasiado trabajo(le dije en parte era mejor asi nesesitaba terminar con Jesic y no nesesitaba a Bella cerca para eso)

-No te preocupes creo que es mejor no podria dedicarte tanto tiempo como me gustaria pues hay muchos preparativos para hacer(me contesto)

-Cuando te vas

-El martes si todo sale como pienso en el trabajo

-Y cuando vuelves por que desde ahora te digo que sere como un pez sin agua por que no estas a mi lado te voy a extrañar tanto mi cielo(cuanto la iva a extrañar estaba tan apegado a ella que no podia respirar bien si la sentia lejos de mi)

-No mas de lo que te extrañare yo y pienso regresar el sabado

-Entonces te llevo y recojo al aeropuerto si

-Mi vida estamos en Seattle y voy para Forks no nesesito un avion conducire sabes que me relaja

-Como quieras. Ahora vamos a desayunar que el dia apenas comienza si.

-Tienes razon vamos. Ademas quiero algo para recordarte mientras estoy con Kate de acuerdo(me dijo)

-Ya me imagino lo que te dare para la despedida gatita(le dijo y comenzamos a comer el desayuno que mi mujer habia preparado)

Pasamos un Domingo genialla lleve a cenar fuera y al cine luego volvimos a casa y no pude evitar la tentacion de hacerle el amor apasionadamente cuanto la iba a extrañar estos dias sin ella serian una tortura para mi.

Bella pov

Llego el lunes. Me levante a eso de las 8:00am Edward ya no estaba asi que me hice un pequeño desayuno, me di un baño y me calce mi ropa para el gim donde un sonriente Jake me esperaba. Conduje mi bebe como me gustaba a mil por hora.

-Hola Bells(Ahi estaba mi Jake tan guapo como siempre Jake es uno de mis mejores amigos confio mucho en el pero no me atrevo comentarle lo que me esta pasando con Carlisle. Es que hasta verguenza siento de decirlo sabes Jake me gusta el mejor amigo de mi prometido tu que piensas de eso. Para mi seria patetico decirle eso me veria como la peor de las mujeres, la que piensa en engañar y traicionar al hombre perfecto por que sin duda eso era mi Edward el hombre perfecto. El seria incapaz de engañarme y de traicionarme como yo he estado a punto de hacer con Carlisle.

-Hola Jake listo para una buena secion de Gim(Le dije abrzandolo muy fuerte como me gustaba)

-Siempre cariño lista tu para quedarte sin aliento por que pasara si te muestro mis abdominales(ahi estaba lo que yo nesesitaba el sentido del humor de mi amigo haciendome reir hasta mas no poder)

-Si deja le marco a Rose a ver que piensa de que enseñes tus abdominales por ahi, sin duda alguien se quedara sin sexo por un rato(le dije)

-Enserio bells has cambiado antes eras chevere ahora me amenasas con quitarme el sustento de mi vida la razon de mi ser que es mi mujer y su bello ademas de perfecto cuerpo(dijo haciendome un tierno puchero esto de pasarnos con Alice nos afecta a todos ya hasta Jake imita sus gestos.

-Asi que he cambiado no seas idiota Jake vamos adentro si nesesito quemar un poco de calorias y tengo que trabajar asi que apurate payaso(Le dije golpeando su cabeza con un poquitin de fuerza provocando que se quejara y haciendome reir a mi y es que como no reirse y olvidar los problemas junto a Jake que es de esas personas que con tan solo mirarte hacen que te mueras de risa.

Entramos al gim donde pasamos mas de dos horas entre caminadora, spinning y muchas otras cosas de las que mi cuerpo prefiere mejor olvidarse decidimos ir al spa que estaba cerca nesesitabamos un buen masage.

-Bella te noto tensa has estado con migo pero tu cabeza esta en otro lado cuentame que pasa me tienes preocupado.

-Tranquilo Jake no pasa nada mejor disfrutemos lo que dure el masaje para que al terminar me invites a almorzar que muero de hambre.

-Evade el tema eso te sale muy bien Bella. Sea lo que sea sabes que cuentas conmigo si. Y en cuanto a el almuerzo sera un placer señorita querida.(me dijo mientras Neyline comenzaba con su masaje de cuerpo entero.

-Ujum(murmure mi masaje tambien estaba comenzando y mi cuerpo lo agradecia demaciado tenia todos los musculos deshechos por el ejercicio.

El masaje duro alrededor de una hora y cuando termino nos cambiamos y partimos del spa rumbo a un restaurante italiano a comer pizza una de las comidas favoritas de Jake perdi la cuenta despues de el cuarto pedazo de pizza comido por Jake no entiendo como conserva esa figura si come como un animal. Nos despedimos luego de eso y parti rumbo a casa nesesitaba cambiarme para ir a trabajar hoy seria un largo dia. Nada mas llegar:

Ring ring

Ese era mi telefono celular un numero desconosido ni modo conteste.

-Ola

-Princesa Bella(era Carlisle lo que me faltaba)

-Que pasa Carlisle que nesesitas(le dije)

-A ti princesa y mas temprano que tarde te tendre( me dijo enviando una ola de temor pero tambien de excitacion a todo mi cuerpo)

-No digas tonterias te repito que nesesitas no tengo tiempo(le dije nesesitaba colgar o acabaria gimiendo por esa voz suya)

-No son tonterias pero esta bien ire al grano.

-Estoy esperando que lo hagas

-Espero que tu viaje improvisado no se deba a mi prescencia Bella me sentiria halagado pero a la vez trizte si es asi.(me dijo y casi me desmayo como supo que mi viaje era por el)

-No digas tonterias mira no tengo por que darte explicaciones pero mi viaje se debe a la boda de mi hermana Kate ella me nesesita y por eso voy. Pero en definitiva no tiene nada que ver contigo ok. (le dije ganandome el premio a la mujer mas mentirosa sin duda pero es que este hombre me hacia sentir cosas que no debia.)

-Esta bien si tu lo dices. Nos vemos a tu regreso princesa Bella.

-Adios(le dije y colgue)

Me prepare el jacuzzi con sales aromaticas y burbujas lo nesesitaba. Me desnude colocandome solo una toalla y sali a encender la radio la nesesitaba para relajarme. Me quite la toalla y entre al jacuzzi tan pronto comenzo la musica. Pero al parecer la radio no estaba de buenas por que comenzo una cancion demasiado apropiada para la ocacion asi me negara a aceptarlo.

Mi corazón quiere entender lo que me pasa  
No soy yo  
Ni por error dejo el amor que me regalan hoy los dos

Cada uno un sentimiento  
Cada uno una emoción  
Mi alma me grita  
Qué tome una decisión

Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares  
Tan impares  
Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Corazón herido  
No me falles  
Dividida entre dos amores  
Que me arrancan la piel

La confusión  
La indecisión  
Forman mi día a día

No hay explicación  
Mi corazón  
Sólo quiero romperlo en dos

Cada uno un pensamiento  
Cada uno una emoción  
No se cuanto tiempo  
Aguante la situación

Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares  
Tan impares

Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Corazón herido  
No me falles

Dividida entre dos amores  
Que me arrancan la piel  
Cada uno un sentimiento  
Cada uno una emoción  
Cada uno un pensamiento  
Cada uno una ilusión  
Cada uno un sufrimiento  
Cada quien en desamor

Estoy atrapada  
Tan enamorada de los dos

Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares  
Tan impares

Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Corazón herido  
No me falles

Dividida entre dos amores  
Que me arrancan la piel

Siento que me encuentro dividida  
Entre dos hogares

Apure mi baño y me vesti luego de escuchar esta cancion nesesitaba una buena dosis de adrenalina que me brindaria mi loca forma de conducir. MIentras conducia analizaba la letra de la cancion era como si hubiese sido escrita por y para mi en ella se contaba exactamente lo que yo sentia por Edward y por Carlisle.

LLegue unos minutos antes al trabajo nesesitaba hablar un rato con Peter era el unico que podia entenderme en este momento. La llamada de Carlisle solo habia servido para regresar los problemas a mi cabeza.

-Bella estas palida que pasa(me dijo Peter)

-Es todo Peter no puedo mas me voy a Forks con Kate por unos dias lo nesesito o voy a acabar por volverme loca. Solo espero que el hospital no se niegue a darme unos dias.

-Tranquila, si en definitiva creo que es lo mejor mientras mas lejos estes de la tentacion mejor sera para ti. Nesesitas pensar y como te dije poner en una balanza lo que ganarias por un lado con esto y tambien lo que perderias por el otro.

-Eso voy a hacer pero ven acompañame nesesito hablar con Phil para el permiso del hospital.(Phil era el director del hospital y aunque nos levabamos muy bien no sabia si podria tomarme estos dias.)

Subimos y al llegar salude a Kathie la secretaria de Phil y le dije que nesesitaba hablar con el jefe. Peter se quedo esperandome afuera.

Toque:

-Adelante

-Hola Phil(le dije Phil era un excelente jefe todos nos llevabamos muy bien con el)

-Hola Isabella como estas?

-Muy bien y tu.

-Muy bien que te trae por aqui nesesitas algo?

-Si nesesito tomarme unos dias mi hermana me nesesita y tengo que ir a Forks.

-Esta bien Isabella de cuantos dias estamos hablando?

-Termino mi turno y no regreso hasta el lunes.

-Ok Isabella te espero el lunes a primera hora.

-Gracias Phil hasta luego

-Hasta luego y que te vaya bien Isabella.

Sali de la oficina de Phil hacia un ansioso Peter que me esperaba para saber que paso.

-Te dieron los dias?

-Si gracias a Dios ahora vamonos a trabajar.

-Si vamos

Bajamos y cada cual se fue para su consultorio habia mucho trabajo que hacer.

**Edward pov.**

Al amanecer me levante con cuidado no queria despertar a mi Bella era muy temprano aun pero nesesitaba adelantar un poco de trabajo asi le podria preparar una buena despedida a mi mujersita. Me duche, me vesiti, bese a mi Bella y sali del departamento compraria algo de desayunar en la cafeteria cerca de la empresa no tenia tiempo de prepararme nada. Trabajaba en una gran empresa de la cual era propietario. Despues de saludar a todos los empleados de la oficina cuando llegue a mi despacho Carlisle me esperaba.

-Hola Edward(me saludo con un abrazo cariñoso como siempre)

-Hola Carlisle(le conteste correspondiendo a su abrazo)

-Y Jessica pense que hablariamos con ella?

-Se tomo unos dias creo que regresa el viernes a trabajar.(le dije Jessica me habia pedido unos dias y no pude negarme)

-Entonces del viernes no pasa que hablemos con ella esta situacion me tiene muy nervioso(me dijo)

-Ujum pero ahora tengo que contarte algo de Isabella que en parte tiene que ver contigo.

-A ver cuentame.

-Isabella se va con Kate por unos dias.(dije)

-Es por mi cierto(Me pregunto yo solo asenti)

-Entiendela se siente muy confundida por lo que esta sintiendo por ti yo se que sus ojos no te reconocen del todo pero su corazon si. Y esto hace que tenga un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Creo que siente que de alguna manera lo que siente por ti es una traicion hacia mi.(le dije pasiandome por mi oficina)

-Tienes razon quizas es mejor que se vaya por unos dias asi puede pensar con mas claridad.(Me alegre que lo entendiera era un peso mas que sacaba de mi cabeza ahora solo tendria que preocuparme por la sorpresa de Isabella tendria que ser algo muy bueno.

**Chan Chan cual sera esta sorpresa**. **Chicas hasta aqui el cap nesesito que me digan lo que piensan le gusta si o no la verdad no he estado muy inspirada estos dias y esto fue lo unico que logre sacarle a mi cerebro. La cancion es de Anahi-Dividida. Y creo que va bastante bien con los sentimientos de esta Bella. **

**Hagamos un trato si este cap consigue 5 o mas reviews en el siguiente cap agrego un Carlisle pov.**

_**Review=Actualizacion**_

**Besos y abrazos de oso.**

**Las amo nos leemos :)**


	7. La sorpresa

**PASION ESCONDIDA**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo. **

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Debo decirles que estoy feliz ya que casi llegamos a los 30 reviews eso quiere decir que les gusta lo que sale de mi loca mentesita. **

**Les cuento se que a algunas no les gusta el papel de Jessica eso de que se acueste con Carlisle y Edward pero es nesesario para como se estan llevando mis ideas ella tiene que ser su amante para que poco a poco todo caiga en su sitio. Asi que os ruego me disculpen si no les gusta. Pero como bien dicen el fin justifica los medios. Ah otra cosa que muchas se preguntan y si mi oso esta por llegar no se me desesperen. Les cumplo mi promesa en este capitulo tendremos un Carlisle pov para saber que piensa y siente al saber del viaje de Isabella y de los motivos que la impulsaron a decidir irse por unos dias. Sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Capitulo-6**

**Carlisle pov.**

Despues de hablar con Edward en la oficina logre calmarme un poco tenia demasiadas cosas en mi cabeza por un lado estaba lo de Jessica el miedo que sentia de solo pensar en que mi Isabella se enterara y no nos lo perdonaria a Edward y a mi, por otro lado estaba el improvisado viaje de mi Isabella ese que sabia se debia a mi presencia y a lo que estar cerca de mi le hacia sentir. No lo niego me gustaba saber que la ponia nerviosa el estar cerca de mi yo sabia que nos envolvia una fuerte atraccion sexual de eso no tenia la menor duda pero ella me amaria otra vez como lo habia hecho en el pasado eso era lo que en realidad me asustaba tanto pensar que no me perdonara que prefiriera quedarse solo con Edward ese sin duda seria el dia de mi final. No queria no tendria una vida sin ella seria demasiado doloroso de tan solo pensarlo un agudo dolor se instalaba en mi corazón.

Conduje mi Mercedes Benz 2012 color negro como si mi vida dependiera de ello nesesitaba despejarme un poco para poder pensar lo que haria y como actuaria.

Llame a mi Bella nesesitaba escuchar su voz hacian apenas un par de dias que no la veia y me sentia vacio sin ella. Como un adicto sin su droga como un hambriento sin comida o como un río sin agua. He de decir que nuestra conversacion estuvo bastante cargada tanto de enojo como de excitacion por ambas partes ella no lo dijo pero digamos que al escuchar su voz me di cuenta de todo ella intentaba esconder lo mucho que le gustaba mi voz.

**Edward pov.**

La noticia de que Jessica no volvia hasta el viernes me hizo sentir muy bien la verdad no la queria cerca estos dias que Isabella no estaria conmigo. Ya eran las 12:00 del medio dia eso queria decir que era hora de preparar mi sorpresa. Sali de la oficina rumbo a una floristeria al llegar aparque mi bello y amado Ferrary. Entre y encontre a una florista:

-Le puedo ayudar en algo(su voz trataba de ser sensual como odiaba eso es que en este mundo habia mujeres que no se sabian comportar como damas eso era otra cosa que adoraba de Isabella ella siempre seria una dama jamas intentaba coquetear con nadie eso para ella aveces era una falta de respeto me decia ´´Y si esta casado, y si es un maniatico sexual, un ostigador o cosas asi´´.)

-Si por favor nesesito muchas rosas para mi bella y perfecta prometida especificamente rojas(le dije esta era parte de mi sorpresa)

-Un ramo(pregunto sin ocultar su descepcion al saber que estaba comprometido)

-Si un ramo enorme de rosas rojas y de orquideas blancas. Pero tambien quiero rosas rojas sueltas de esas que se pueden esparcir por toda la casa.

-Sigame por favor.(La segui hasta la caja registradora para poder pagar mi compra.)

Luego de eso parti rumbo al super nesesitaba velas aromaticas y un juego de sabanas blancas tambien tenia que comprar los ingredientes para preparar una deliciosa cena que consistiria de unos deliciosos mariscos y pasta acompañado de pan con ajo, vino blanco y un cheescake de fresa que compre en sweet and cakes y casi se me olvida tambien compre una botella de champagne. Y no podian faltar las sales aromaticas que y el aceite para masage que compre en un sex shop al que acostumbraba ir frecuentemente para comprar cositas para Isabella y para mi. Sali de ahi rumbo al departamento era hora de preparar todo.

LLegue a eso de las 2:00p.m justo a tiempo aparque el coche, baje todo lo que habia comprado y subi a ponerme mas comodo, puse a cocinar los mariscos y subi a la habitacion quite las sabanas de la cama y puse las que compre. Luego de eso baje a verificar el estado de la comida me serciore de que estuviera en su punto y subi a cuarto de baño verti las sales aromaticas y la espuma en el jacuzzi y lo puse de manera que el agua se mantuviera caliente para cuando mi bella llegara. La llame queria que se preparara antes de venir. Lo tenia todo planeado hace un par de horas que habia hablado con Alice para que Isabella se preparara en su casa le habia comprado un hermoso vestido color negro junto con un sujetador y bragas del mismo color tambien le compre unos zapatos y accesorios que ivan con el vestido. Cuando llegara aqui debia estar lista ya. Llame a Alice a ver si mi Bella ya estaba en su casa.

-Hola Alice como va todo.

-Perfecto ella esta tomando un baño y cuando salga me ocupare de su cuerpo y su cabello no te preocupes.

-Esta bien gracias.

-Ahora debo colgar Isabella esta saliendo del baño adios.

-Adios

Luego de colgar me dispuse a terminar de prepararlo todo esparci los petalos de rosa sobre la cama exactamente en forma de corazón, tambien esparci petalos en el jacuzzi. Encendi las velas alrededor de este e hice un camino de petalos y velas desde la sala hasta la habitacion. Termine de preparar la cena y coloque todo en la mesa. El vino ya estaba frio junto con la champagne la cual coloque en un cubo con hielo junto con dos copas al lado del jacuzzi y todo listo me duche en el otro baño del apartamento y me puse algo elegante pero casual a la vez lo habia elegido ya que iba con el vestido de mi Isabella. Encendi todas las velas y apague las luces hciendo que todo se viera mas romantico.

Alice me habia mandado un mensaje para decirme que Isabella ya habia salido de su casa y que venia en camino.

Escuche como abria la puerta asi que la espere enfrente de esta.

-Sorpresa mi vida. Te ves hermosa(Y nomentia para ser sincero no pude elegir mejor vestido que ese mi Bella se veia sensillamente espectacular. Mi imaginacion no le habia hecho justicia para nada ya que el verla completamente arreglada superaba mucho a lo que habia pensado cuando lo compre. Su maquillaje y peinado eran perfectos para la ocacion.)

-Hola amore todo esta hermoso segun puedo ver y huele delicioso al igual que tu.(me dijo provocando un gruñido de mi parte como respuesta)

-Mejor vamos a cenar antes de que mi querido Eddy boy despierte si.

La bese apasionadamente cuando pasaba junto a mi y la lleve al comedor para comenzar con nuestra noche especial. La sente en una de las sillas del comedor y fui por las flores.

-Cierra los ojos Isabella mia.(Cuando vi que los cerraba sali de mi escondite y me poscicione frente a ella)

-Ahora abrelos(Sus bellos ojos reflejaron emocion cuando los abrio sabia que le ivan a gustar depues de todo eran sus favoritas.)

-Amore son hermosas y en definitiva me encantan.(me dijo dandome un pequeño beso en los labios.)

-Son tus favorias Bella mia por eso las elegi para ti. Ahora vamos a cenar que se enfria la comida si.(ascintio)

-Esto se ve delicioso mi amor te pedi una buena despedida pero con esto lograste que no me quiera ir(me dijo e hizo que me sintiera feliz por ello me emocionaba sobre manera el saber que ni el regreso de Carlisle ni nada haria que el amor que mi Isabella me tenia disminuyera.

-Me encanta sorprenderte bella mia y nada de cancelar el viaje es mejor que vayas si no quieres enojar a Kate mira que ya sabemos como se pone cuando no le salen bien las cosas.(se quedo pensativa al escuchar mis palabras).

**Bella pov.**

Despues de conseguir el permiso del trabajo para mi viaje me dispuse a trabajar cuando recibi una llamada de Alice.

-Hola Bella nesesito que vengas a mi casa al salir del trabajo(me dijo y no pude evitar sentirme un poco mal la verdad es que pensaba pasar toda la tarde y noche con Edward pero si mi duende me nesesitaba alli estaria yo)

-Si duende yo estoy bien y tu. Aveces creo que tu te saltaste las clases de modales por que hasta saludar se te olvida(solto un suspiro lo que provoco que yo comenzara a reir mi duende era asi impulsiva por naturaleza.)

-Jaja Bella muy gracioso tu chiste mejor te espero hablamos aqui si adios(solo eso dijo para despues colgarme en fin seria una larga tarde con la duende)

Segui con mi dia de trabajo normal hasta que el reloj marco la hora en que terminaba mi turno me despedi de Peter.

-Que te vaya bien cariño me llamas tan pronto llegues y por cualquier cosa que se ofresca ok sabes que este principe que soy yo siempre esta y estara para ti.(Ese era mi Peter demasiado especial conmigo siempre seria mi mejor amigo)

-Gracias Petey si te llamo cuando llegue ''Principe'' nos vemos (dije haciendo comillas con mis manos obteniendo un bufido de su parte)

-Graciosa nos vemos a ver te voy a dar un beso para que asi no me extrañes tanto si (me dijo y me dio un tierno beso en cada mejilla)

Parti rumbo a casa de Alice la verdad estaba algo intrigada ella normalmente me llamaba un dia o dos antes para avisarme de que queria verme, pero supongo que me queria mostrar algo o queria que fueramos de shopping lo cual esperaba que no pues estaba realmente ansiosa por llegar a casa. Aparque el coche en casa de Alice y me baje apresurada la verdad apenas acababa de llegar y ya queria marcharme a casa. Toque el timbre y espere a que me abrieran.

-Hola Bella te estabamos esperando(me dijo Jasper luego de abrirme la puerta para que entrara y darme un corto beso en la mejilla y un abrazo murmurando un se te extraña.

-Hola Jass y creeme yo tambien los extraño horrores pero el hospital me dejas sin fuerzas para nada mas.

-Lo se Bella Alice esta en el cuarto un poco ansiosa la verdad para variar.(me dijo y solo pude sonreir asi era Alice ansiosa por naturaleza.)

-Esta bien subiré gracias.

Subi las escaleras y camine todo el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de Alice toque y entre cuando escuche adelante.

-Hola Duende que nesesitas(pregunte)

-Hola Isabella no soy yo la que nesesita creeme. Estas aqui por que Edward me pidio que te arreglara y te pusieras esto.(No pude evitar mi cara de sorpresa la verdad no se me habia ocurrido que tal vez esta visita podia ser parte de mi sorpresa.)

-Perfecto por donde empezamos(pregunte sin duda esta seria una muy buena noche)

-Date un baño primero(solo ascenti me desvesti, me duche y al salir me puse solo una bata de baño que era lo que Alice me habia dejado)

-Lista(dije)

-Muy bien ahora vamos a depilarte ok

-No es nesesario fui al spa con Jake y me depile asi que no nesesito de esa tortura por ahora.

-Bueno entonces sigamos. Sientate aqui y empecemos con tu cabello Isabella(Me sente donde me dijo y todo comenzo Alice me aliso el cabello primero luego me hizo unas ondas haciendo que luciera muy natural me maquillo completamente esta mujer sin duda era una diosa con los cosmeticos)

-El vestido y todo lo demas esta sobre la cama.(En ese momento me percate del hermoso vestido color negro que descansaba encima de la enorme cama estaba acompañado de un perfecto conjunto de lenceria y unos zapatos de un tacon de cuidado.)

Me vesti con cuidado para no arruinar ni mi peinado ni mi maquillaje cuando estuve lista Alice me entrego unos accesorios perfectos para el vestido se notaba que estaban hechos para el.

-Te ves hermosa sin duda Edward tiene un excelente gusto para la ropa.

-Gracias

-Si como no ya vamos vete que te esperan bastante ansioso me llamas mañana y me cuentas suerte en tu viaje saludame a Kate y dile que cualquier cosa que nesesite solo tiene que llamar y listo.

-Adios Duende te llamo si.(Bese su mejilla y sali al bajar las escaleras Jasper murmuro un te ves hermosa Isabella respondi un seco gracias y sali de ahi estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa con Edward.

Conduje como una loca creo que tarde la mitad del tiempo que deberia en llegar. Me mire al espejo del coche para segurarme de que seguia perfecta. Me baje del auto subi al apartamento abri la puerta y ahi estaba sin duda un Dios griego en todo su esplendor vestia casual y elegante tenia una camisa de botones blanca con un pantalon negro y zapatos a juego los primeros botones de su camisa no estaban abrochados lo cual dejaba al descubierto un poco de esa hermosa piel que yo tanto adoraba. Entre y pude admirar todo lo que habia todo estaba oscuro salvo por la luz de la luna y las velas haciendo una perfecta noche romantica era como de ensueño velas y petalos de rosas rojas esparcidos por el suelo haciendo un camino hasta el comedor.

-Sorpresa mi vida te ves hermosa.(me dijo y no pude evitar sentirme bien por sus palabras)

Esta noche no habria Carlisle, nada ni nadie en mi mente salvo Edward y yo.

-Hola amore todo esta hermoso segun puedo ver y huele delicioso al igual que tu.(le dije provocando un gruñido de su parte como respuesta)

-Mejor vamos a cenar antes de que mi querido Eddy boy despierte si.(Ascenti y cuando pasaba por su lado me detuvo y me beso con mucha pasion la noche empezaba muy bien)

Me llevo al comedor y me ayudo a sentarme como todo un caballero.

-Cierra los ojos Isabella mia.(los cerre y escuche como salia de alli senti que se posicionaba frente ami)

-Ahora abrelos

-Amore son hermosas y en definitiva me encantan.(le dije y le di un pequeño beso en los labios.)

-Son tus favorias Bella mia por eso las elegi para ti. Ahora vamos a cenar que se enfria la comida si.(Me dio un bello ramo de flores orquideas blancas y rosas rojas para ser exactos eran mis favoritas)

-Esto se ve delicioso mi amor te pedi una buena despedida pero con esto lograste que no me quiera ir.(Le dije lo cual no era del todo cierto yo sabia que este viaje no se podia aplazar.)

-Me encanta sorprenderte bella mia y nada de cancelar el viaje es mejor que vayas si no quieres enojar a Kate mira que ya sabemos como se pone cuando no le salen bien las cosas.

Mi Edward habia preparado una exquisita cena para empezar un rico vino blanco, pasta penne con salsa alfredo acompañada de mariscos y pan con ajo. Para el postre habia comprado lo que mas me gustaba cheescake de fresa de sweet and cakes estaba delicioso pero ya no podia mas estaba satisfecha al menos de comida.

-Todo estaba exquisito Amore gracias otra vez.

-Gracias a ti por existir y no fue nada te mereces esto y mucho mas(me dijo y no pude evitar sentirme mal al recordar que viajaria para tratar de descifrar mis sentimientos hacia el mejor amigo de mi prometido)

-Ven sigamos con la sorpresa.(me dijo y se levanto de su silla para ayudarme a hacer lo mismo con la mia)

Seguimos el camino de velas y petalos de rosas hasta nuestra habitacion Edward me tapo los ojos al entrar a lo que solo pude quejarme obteniendo un shh de el.

-Sorpresa Isabella mia(me dijo y destapo mis ojos dejandome ver lo hermoso y perfecto que estaba todo la cama tenia sabanas nuevas colo blanco y encima habia un enorme corazon hecho con petalos de rosas rojas todo estaba en penumbras salvo por la luna que se filtraba atravez del gran ventanal que teniamos sumado a las velas daba un toque muy especial.

-Todo esta mas que perfecto mi vida(Edward me sonrio y sin poder evitarlo me lance a buscar sus labios los cuales me recibieron gustosos nuestro beso duro menos de lo que esperaba pues la falta de aire nos hizo separarnos intente reanudar nuestro beso pero Edward no me dejo me llevo hasta el baño y me quede sin palabras al ver el jacuzzi junto con todos esos deliciosos aromas que desprendia. Mire a Edward y le sonrei.

-Desnudate para mi dijo.(Comence a hacerlo lentamente sabia como hacerlo llegar al limite deslice el vestido por todo mi cuerpo sensualmente y pronto estuve solo con la lenceria y los tacones puestos cuando me propuse desabrochar el bello sosten Edward me detuvo.

-Espera quiero mirarte bien sabes cuando regreses voy a follarte con esos tacones en tus pies(Al escuchar esto senti como e humedecia rapidamente) Edward paso sus manos por todo mi cuerpo excitandome y provocandome sabia que me queria llevar al limite pero no lo dejaria atras pase mis manos por su ya mas que notado bulto el cual solo era cubierto por unos boxers blancos de hecho unos muy sexis no recuerdo haberlos visto antes.

-Son nuevos por que deja te digo que me encantan(le dije)

-Si son nuevos los compre por y para ti(sonrei ante su respuesta Edward era solamente mio) Se deshizo de mi sujetador y comenzo a atormentar mis pechos pasaba sus dedos lentamente sobre ellos haciendome sentir escalosfrios por su toque yo nesesitaba que loa amasara que los introdujera en su boca y lo nesesitaba ya. Me descalse los zapatos Edward me quito las braguitas lentamente haciendo que su aliento chocara con mi depilado coño el cual chorreaba de lo mojada que me encontraba. Edwar se distrajo asi que lo despoje de sus boxer y entre al jacuzzi provocandolo. El agua estaba caliente y mas que deliciosa. Abrio la botella de champagne y deposito parte de su contenido en las copas me tendio una y entro al jacuzzi conmigo.

-Brindemos Isabella(me dijo)

-Y por que brindamos amore si se puede saber(conteste)

-Por nuestro amor y por que pase lo que pase siempre sepamos perdonar y olvidar pero lo mas importante de todo que nada ni nadie nos separe ni empañe nuestra felicidad. Y porque te amo Isabella Swan con todo mi corazón y te amaré el resto de mi vida.(Me dijo y no pude evitar que se empañaran mis ojos este hombre era lo mas perfecto que podia existir)

-Yo te amo mas Edward brindemos por que estemos siempre juntos.(respondi, chocamos nuestras copas y de un trago me tome toda mi copa luego de esto me lance a sus brazos lo nesesitaba mucho queria sentirlo dentro de mi una y otra vez.)

Correspondio a mi beso pero no me dio lo que tanto ansiaba si no que se dedico a atormentarme recorriendo mi cuerpo con sus expertas y deliciosas manos, me tocaba, me apretaba, me besaba, me acariciaba y me mordia tanto que ya no sabia diferenciar unas de otras. Roso mi clitoris con sus dedos lo que provoco que un gemido se escapara de mis labios estaba demasiado sensible por todo lo que estaba pasando en mi ''despedida''. Me sorprendio cuando salio del jacuzzi para comenzar a secarse luego de esto me ayudo a salir y de igual manera seco mi cuerpo torturandolo con esas manos que hoy me tenian mas loca y excitada que nunca.

Cuando termino de secarme me llevo cargando hasta la cama y me deposito justo en medio del corazón de petalos se quedo observandome unos minutos como si quisiera guardar esa imagen mia. Despues de su pequeño analisis se posciciono encima de mi y me beso fue un beso que prometia mucho para toda la noche. Despues de ese apasionado y amoroso beso descendiopoco a poco por todo mi cuerpo repartiendo caricias, lamidas, besos y hasta mordiscos yo a este punto no lograba decir nada coherente aparte de gemir Edward amaso mis pechos y los amamanto uno a uno luego de esto siguio con su recorrido hasta llegar a mi muy nesesitado coño. Separo mis labios internos y paso un dedo por mi intimidad a lo que respondi arqueandome saco su dedo e introdujo su lengua lamia mi intimidad como si su vida dependiera de ello y yo que estaba ya muy excitada explote al sentir como introducia un dedo en mi canal a la ves que chupaba mi clitoris.

-Ahhh(no podia parar de gemir por tan maravilloso orgasmo)

Edward seguia lamiendo todo lo que salia de mi intimidad hasta que no aguante mas lo jome de los hombros e hice que se poscicionara nuevamente encima de mi para con dificultad voltearnos y quedar yo a horcajadas sobre el. Me mecia lentamente haciendo que nuestros sexos se rosaran. No aguante mucho solo pude lamer y chupar un poco el cuerpo de Edward lo hise sentarse conmigo entre sus piernas e introduje su miembro en mi intimidad al mismo tiempo que nuestras lenguas danzaban juntas en una lucha que ninguna podia perder nuestro beso acallo el gran gemido que soltamos el al sentirse dentro de mi y yo al sentirme tan llena esto era el cielo. No podia imaginarme algo mas perfecto. Me despegue de sus labios solo para poder besar y morder ese cuello que tanto me gustaba. Comense a saltar sobre el haciendo que nuestro orgasmo se fuera formando hasta que no pudimos mas y explotamos juntos. Pero eso no fue todo seguimos con la exploracion de nuestros cuerpos por un par de horas mas hasta que no aguantamos mas y nos dejamos llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

Esta sin duda era la mejor despedida de mi vida.

**Hasta aqui este capitulo espero les haya gustado. Y si se que me tarde horrores y lo siento pero es que queria un buen capitulo para ustedes.**

**Les propongo un trato si este capitulo obtiene 10 o mas reviews en el proimo capitulo incluyo un Emmett pov para que asi puedan entender y conocer un poco mas de este personage que definira el futuro de nuestra historia.**

**Besos y abrasos de oso.**

**Los amo **

**Nos leemos...**


	8. Importante nota del autor

Hola chicas si lo se me odian por que no es un capitulo pero ya estoy en eso ya casi lo subo.

Nesesito ayda primero nesesito de alguien que haga una portada para el face que hize ya que mi pc esta negada a editar fotos.

L a segunda es para que todas me agreguen al face que hice ahi estare publicando imagenes, frases, adelantos y mucho mas de esta y otras historias.

Y por ultimo y no menos importante en el ultimo capitulo les prometi que si llegaba a los 10 reviews tendrian un Emmett pov les advierto que hasta ahora no he llegado a mi meta por eso os ruego que las que deseen me dejen aunque sea una carita demostrando que les gusta asi todos somos mas felices.

Sin mas nos leemos muy pronto creo que subo hoy o mañana.

Los amoo mil abrazos estilo Emmett.

Aqui os dejo el link del facebook si no les sale en mi perfil esta.

Bella Mariie


	9. Pensamientos y familia

**PASION ESCONDIDA**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

**Nota del Autor importante**

**Estoy un poco decepcionada en verdad queria darles un Emmett pov pero un trato es un trato. **

**Les propongo algo os voy a dar otra oportunidad si este cap obtiene 10 o mas reviews les doy un Emmet pov.**

**Sin mas aqui os dejo el capitulo nuevo espero lo disfruten.**

**Edward pov.**

En definitiva fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida el ver a Bella en esa cama rodeada de petalos de rosas es algo que nunca olvidare lo grabe tan bien en mi memoria que con tan solo cerrar los ojos revivo ese momento. Mi Bella dormia en mis brazos muy tranquila y en paz despues de semejante nochecita.

Me levante a eso de las 7:00am tenia que ir a trabajar pero decidi que llegaria un poquitin tarde exactamente al medio día solo por pasar otro ratito con Isabella. Me duche y me puse algo comodo para bajar a prepararle el desayuno a mi Isabella no pensaba despertarla todavia queria que descansara bien antes de irse. Nos prepare un gran plato de fruta, café, pancakes, tocino y jugo de china natural. Puse todo en una bandeja para subirlo al cuarto y para terminar lo adorne con una rosa roja que habia dejado precisamente para esto. Subi las escaleras y al llegar al cuarto vi la que sin duda seria una de mis imagenes favoritas mi Bella estaba acosatada envuelta con las sabanas blancas llenita de petalos de rosas y con su cabello esparcido por toda la almohada. Puse la bandeja en la mesa y me acerque a ella la bese en los labios y poco a poco vi que abria sus bellos ojos.

-Buenos dias mi bella dormilona es hora de levantarse.(le dije haciendola saonrojar como la extrañaria en estos dias)

-Mm Buenos dias amore ven dame otro beso aver si asi me convences de levantarme(dijo batiendo sus pestañas sensualmente)

-Solo uno si(dije y la bese este era un beso lento dejandole sentir lo mucho que la extrañaria en estos dias) El beso se estaba tornando un poco o mejor dicho bastante apasionado por lo que cuando la senti gemir me separe)

-Espero que haya alguna buena excusa para que me rechases en esta mañana(me dijo haciendo un tierno puchero al estilo Alice esta duende con lo que nos enseña)

-Si la excusa es que es tarde y te he preparado el desayuno Isabella mia.(le dije y enseguida cambio de humor ella sin duda debia estar hambrienta) Me acerque a la mesa y tome la bandeja camine hacia la cama e hice que se sentara para colocar la vandeja encima de sus piernas. Ella me daba la comida en la boca mientras que yo hacia lo mismo. Asi estuvimos hasta que acabamos con todo lo que habia preparado. La abrace un poco luego de comer Dios nunca me habia separado de ella desde que viviamos juntos esto estaba siendo muy duro. Me contuve de hacer algún comentario la verdad no deseaba incomodarla.

-Vamos amor es hora de que te prepares para irte.(le dije con un gran nudo en el estomago)

-Tienes razon amore es hora(me dijo y se levanto)

-Quieres que te ayude con la maleta Isabella mia(le pregunte)

-Te lo agradeceria mucho amore(me dijio mientras sacaba su maleta rosa del gigantesco armario)

-No es muy grande solo te vas un par de dias no creo que eso sea nesesario(le dije)

-Amore ya conoces a Kate sabes que volvere con mas cosas de alla ya me la imagino(me dijo y su cara asomo una pequeña sonrisa sabia que extrañaba mucho a Kate)

-Tienes razon a ver pasame la ropa y la acomodo en la maleta asi ahorramos tiempo si.(le dije hoy defiitivamente llegaria tarde a trabajar pero todo sea por mi hermosa mujer)

-Esta bien gracias amore te amo(me dijo y me dio un casto beso) Luego de eso arrojo todo a la cama y mientras yo lo acomodaba se fue a duchar la verdad tuve que contenerme para no hacerle compañía. Tarde un poco pero logre terminar de acomodar toda su ropa. Luego de eso no pude contenerme mas y la compañe en su baño y una cosa llevo a la otra asi que acabamos haciendo el amor nuevamente.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya Edward(me dijo cuando la estaba ayudando a secarse lo que casi provoca que le volviera a hacer el amor ahi mismo.)

-Cuando se trata de ti nada ni nadie me detiene Isabella mia.

-Me vas a echar de menos Edward(me dijo y senti como la tristeza intentaba apoderarse de ella)

-Como un loco mi amor pero es mejor que ayudes a tu hermana asi aprendes un poco para que puedas organizar nuestra boda(le dije y con eso consegui que sonriiera nuevamente)

-Mejor vamos a vestirnos Edward ya se esta haciendo tarde para irme(dijo y comenzo a vestirse se puso unos ajustados jeans acompañados por una camisilla rosa y zapatos del mismo color, se veia hermosa como siempre lo acompaño con unos aretes color rosa en forma de lazo.) Yo por mi parte me vesti con traje, saco y pantalon de vestir para ir a trabajar.

-Te ves hermosa Isabella(le dije)

-Tu no te quedas atras amore te ves muy guapo con ese traje(me dijo)

-Ven te llevo las maletas al coche para que no tengas que cargarlas y por el reguero en la casa no te preocupes porque voy a llamar al servicio de limpieza para que se encargue te parece(le dije)

-Gracias por todo mi amore(me dijo y tomo su bolso le baje la maleta y la coloque en el baul)

-Te amo Isabella no olvides llamar tan pronto llegues si mira que no voy a estar tranquilo esperando(le dije)

-Si amore lo hare ahora ven y besame para llevarme un recuerdito hasta que regrese(me dijo y solo eso basto para acercarme a ella y devorar sus labios mientras la sujetaba fuertemente a mi pecho)

-Te amo(le dije alo que respondio con yo tambien te amo eso ni lo dudes)

-adios(dijo cuando se subio a su auto y le cerre la puerta)

-adios(respondi y la vi partir subi a mi coche dibia llegar al trabajo en el camino marque al servicio de limpieza que usabamos mi Bella y yo para que se encargaran del desorden)

**Bella pov.**

-Adios(me respondio y solo pude arrancar el coche nesesitaba alejarme de todo por unos dias.)

Mi Edward me dio la mejor despedida que hubiera imaginado todo estaba precioso y ni hablar por el desayuno y el sexo en el baño pues todo habia estado perfecto. Hasta me ayudo con la maleta. Ya pensare en como pagarle a mi regreso por la bella sorpresa que me dio de despedida. No llevaba mucho tiempo conduciendo cuando sono mi celular. Era Peter

-Hola Petey

-Hola Bella como te fue anoche(pregunto)

-Fue perfecto Petey

-Mejor no te pregunto que hicieron pues deseo conservar mi salud mental y para eso no nesesito imaginarte teniendo relaciones sexuales con tu prometido(me contesto y con eso hizo que me comenzara a reir en definitiva el era una mujeriego pero cuando se trataba de mi parecia virgen)

-Eres unico Petey

-Donde estas(me dijo)

-De camino para Forks por que(pregunte)

-Nada solo pense que con lo de anoche podrias aver cancelado el viaje aunque te vaya a extrañar prefiero que te vayas nesesitas pensar y poner en orden tus ideas(me dijo y fue como si mi mente despertara del tiempo que le habia pedido anoche pues todo volvio como balde de agua fria Carlisle y Edward junto con los sentimientos que le tenia.)

-Nada de eso mi viaje esta mas en pie que nunca con lo de anoche solo confirme lo que ya sabia amo a Edward pero tambien tengo sentimientos muy fuertes por Carlisle(le dije y agradeci que tuviera una emergencia y colgaramos la verdad no queria hablar mas de ese tema)

Al eso de las 2:00 de la tarde pare mi marcha y entre a una cafeteria a comer algo ya que me moria de hambre me alimente, pague y volvi a mi cohe. Prendi la radio y escuche musica todo el camino hasta Forks llegue como a eso de las 3:00. Aparque en la casa que era de mis padres ahi estaba viviendo Kate hasta que se casara. Esa casa me traia tantos recuerdos de mis padres y mi infancia no pude evitar sentir tristeza al acordarme de ellos nunca lograria acostumbrarme a su ausencia nesesitaba tanto su amor y sus consejos. Baje del auto y sin tocar entre todo estaba desierto al parecer Kate no estaba. Todo estaba igual nada habia cambiado la nostalgia amenazaba con apoderarse de mi asi que decidi bajar y subirlas hasta la que fue, es y sera siempre mi habitación. Luego de eso sali de alli nesesitaba caminar y estirar un poco las piernas asi que como si mis pies se dirigieran solos llegue a ese lugar si era el parque donde conoci a mi angel que seria de el en este momento de seguro tendria una linda vida una mujer e hijos ni siquiera debe acordarse de mi y no lo culpo solo era una niñita y el todo un hombre. Los recuerdos se apoderaron de mi y una traicionera lagrima rodo por mi mejilla seguida de muchas mas no se en que momento habia comenzado pero estaba llorando como una magdalena y es que como no hacerlo todo seria tan distinto si mi angel no se hubiera marchado de mi lado de seguro seria su esposa que ilogico suena esposa de alguien de quien en este momento ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre tenia tantas preguntas tantas dudas me moria de ganas por saber que habria sido de su vida mi angel tendria mas o menos la edad de el de Carlile y ahi estaba mi mente jugandome otra mala pasada porque desde que Carlisle habia entrado en mi vida cada vez que pensaba en mi angel yo lo imaginaba como el todo de el. Estaba tan envuelta en mis pensamientos que me sobresalte cuando escuche mi celular. Era Kate.

-Isabella Marie Swan Dwier se puede saber donde estas(Si estaba algo irritada)

-Kate estoy en el parque que esta cerca de la casa ya voy para alla esta bien(le dije Kate nunca cambiaria ella era tan parecida a mama cuando estaba molesta, inquieta o preocupada me llamaba por mi nombre completo)

-Esta bien pero apurate quiero que vayamos a cenar hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo juntas asi que pienso sacarle el maximo a estos dias( Y aqui estaba yo a merced de mi loca hermana ni para que decir lo que es obvio es igualita a Alice en todo si no fuera por nuestro parecido fisico diria que era hermana de la duende y no mia eran como dos gotas de agua en su temperamento)

-ok(respondi y colgue para emprender la marcha de vuelta a casa)

Cuando llegue me recibio con un muy grande abraso.

-Mirate eres la Doctora mas bella del mundo(me dijo)

-Y tu eres la Veterinaria y novia mas loca y hermosa te he extrañado tanto hermanita.(le dije mientras le daba un gran beso en cada mejilla la verdad la hechaba muchisimo de menos amaba vivir con Edward pero extrañaba a mi familia hacia mucho que tampoco veia a Seth mi gran y protector hermano siempre al pendiente de sus hermanitas)

-Bueno Kate y cual es el plan para hoy(le dije)

-Bueno Isabella que te parece si nos cambiamos la ropa por algo mas formal y vamos a cenar que te tengo una muy grata sorpresa(me dijo y desperto mi curiosidad al instante cual seria mi sorpresa)

-Umm y cual es esa sorpresa dimee(le dije a lo que ella nego y subio las escaleras para irse a su habitacion asi que decidi imitarla y comenzar a arreglarme)

Subi las escaleras y al llegar a mi habitacion abri la maleta para elegir un buen conjunto para esta nochecita con Kate. En eso sono mi celular era Edward Dios me habia olvidado de llamarle.

-Hola amore lo siento si no tenia la cabeza en mi sitio y me olvide de llamarte cuando llegue(le dije)

-Esta bien cariño lo supuse pero ya sabes que si paso mucho tiempo sin saber de ti me preocupo.(me dijo y la verdad me senti muy mal estuvo mal de mi parte el orvidarme de llamarlo)

-Lo se Edward y lo siento pero ahora cambiando de tema cuentame como te han ido estas horas sin mi(le pregunte y lo escuche reir)

-De eso ni hablamos la verdad te extraño he llegado a casa y todo esta en perfecto orden pero me faltas tu. La cama esta vacia y fria.(me dijo y si le soy sincera yo sentia lo mismo me sentia sola sin el pero el fin justifica los medios y lo que yo estaba haciendo en este momento nos beneficiaria ahora y mas adelante con nuestra vida nesesitaba aclarar lo que sentia por Carlisle antes de cometer el peor o quizas mejor error de mi vida)

-Lo se siento lo mismo(le respondi)

-Y tu cuentame que tal estas que planes tienes ya estas preparada para irte a la cama( ahi estaba mi hombre celoso de las cabernas pero como me gustaba hacerlo enfadar decidi jugarle una pequeñisima broma)

-Si estoy eligiendo que pijama ponerme para cenar y luego dormir ah lo siento pero debo colgar Kate tiene bastante hambre y si no me cambio para bajar va a comenzar a impacientarse(le dije)

-Esta bien pero me llamas mas tarde esta bien Te amo.

-Yo te amo mas y si te llamo.(le dije y colgue)

Encontre un vestido perfecto era color amarillo sin mangas y con tablones en la falda lo combine con unos altisimos tacones color negro y en cuanto a los accesorios me decidi por unos pequeños aretes negros y una pulsera sencilla acompañados por una pequeña cartera de mano.(Foto en el facebook)

Me duche y me vesti y comence a arreglar mi cabello decidi que lo queria lacio queria que callera en cascada, me maquille bastante sencillo pero muy elegante. Y segui con mi bromita me coloque frente al espejo y con el celular me tire una foto y se la mande a Edward con un mensajito ´´Lista para dormir´´ ya me imaginaba la cara que pondria.

No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando mi celular sono. Logico era Edward.

-No me gusta tu bromita Isabella se puede saber a donde diablos vas vestida asi.(me pregunto para nada amable)

-Voy a cenar con Kate que dice que me tiene una sorpresa.

-Esta bien eso me deja mas tranquilo al menos vas con tu hermana pero dime no habia algo menos llamativo para ponerte joder ese vestido se te ve demasiado hermoso como para que me guste que te lo pongas sin tenernos cerca de ti(estare loca o Edward dijo tenernos)

-Amore por que dijiste tenernos y no tenerme(Le pregunte y senti como se tenso)

-Lo siento entiendeme estoy nervioso lo que me hace decir cosas estupidas(me dijo y le crei la verdad no tenia sentido lo que habia dicho o si) Colgamos y decidi dar por zanjado el tema si no terminaria con una fuerte jaqueca. Baje y me encontre con una mas que ansiosa y desesperada kate.

-Hasta que bajas Bella te tardas horrores nos vamos(solo asenti)

-Por cierto te ves muy bien(me dijo y si yo me veia bien Kate no se quedaba atras llevaba un hermoso vestido color negro en la parte de arriba y blanco en la de abajo tenia solo una manga acompañado por unos mas que altisimos tacones negros y accesorios plata se veia simplemente hermosa(foto del vestido proximamente en el facebook). Oh si esta noche las hermanitas Swan daremos de que hablar.

-Lo mismo digo te ves simplemente hermosa hermanita.(le dije)

-Bueno sera mejor que nos vayamos la verdad no queremos llegar tarde o si.

Partimos en mi coche y no hablamos mucho de camino al restaurante fuimos al Crepusculo era muy elegante y recientemente lo inaguraron pero por lo que habia escuchado muha gente ya lo habia ido a conocer. Aparque cerca y nos bajamos. Y es que como no hablar de el lugar si era hermoso tenia un ambiente muy tranquilo y desde luego romantico aunque tambien escuche que tenia un salon aparte para las personas que decidian venir acompañados de su familia. En estos momentos era cuando mas extrañaba a mi amore este lugar seria perfecto para compartirlo con el.

Teniamos reservacion previa hecha por mi querida Kate asi que no tuvimos que esperar. La sorpresa mas grande fue que al caminar hacia la mesa reconoci esa espalda era el no podia ser hace cuanto tiempo que no lo veia creo que como un año y ahora estaba frente a su espalda. Era el Seth mi adorado y protector hermano me abrace a su espalda haciendole sentir todo lo que lo habia extrañado que era mucho de por si.

-Sorpresa(dijo Kate)

-Gracias por estar aqui Dios no sabes lo mucho que te he hecnado de menos(Escuche a Kate carraspear para llamar nuestra atencion y es que como no si yo seguia abrazada a la espalda de mi hermano con el agarrando fuertey cariñosamente mis manos.)

-Tambien a ti Kate pero no es lo mismo no hacia tanto que no te veia Seth por Dios no te vuelvas a ir por tanto tiempo no me gusta estar sin mi hermano.(Y es que como no emocionarme si yo siempre habia sido la preferida de Seth a la que mas cuidaba y celaba no es que no adorara a Kate tambien pero yo era diferente era su niña no se si por ser la menor o algo asi pero me protegia mas a mi que a ella.)

La velada fue perfecta estuve feliz por pasar algo de tiempo junto a mis dos hermanos. Termino demasiado pronto para mi gusto Seth solo estaba de pasada debia tomar un vuelo hacia una asamblea en Tokio solo habia hecho escala por que se moria por vernos y pasar tiempo con nosotras. La verdad le agradecia que llevara el negocio familiar pues para mi la Hoteleria no se me daba tanto si sabia pues asistia a las reuniones de consejo y esas cosas pero manejarlas de eso se encargaba Seth. Al terminar la velada y luego de muchos abrazos de despedida dejamos a Seth en el aeropuerto mientras que Kate y yo tomabamos rumbo a casa. Llegamos llame a Edward mientras me cambiaba y al terminar cai rendida y como no habia sido un muy largo dia ya eran mas de la 1:00 de la madrugada.

Como era de esperarse me levante bastante tarde exactamente a las 12:00 del medio dia gracias a Dios que habia puesto mi celular en modo silencioso pues si no hubiera sido por la alarma que sonaba para levantarme me hubieran despertado todas las llamadas que tenia perdidas Dios me fui solo un dia y mi prometido junto con todos mis amigos pensaban que habia pasado un año. Tenia llamadas de Edward de Alice de Jacob, Peter e incluso de Rosalie lo cual me sorprendio pues hacian dias que no me llamaba. Decidi tomar una buena ducha antes de llamarlos a todos cuando sali del baño me fije en la hora eran mas de la 1:00 de la tarde me decidi por llamar a mi amore primero contesto al segundo timbrazo.

-Buenas tardes Isabella te he marcado como cien veces y no contestas el celular y el telefono de la casa esta descoldado.(me dijo y supe que estaba algo molesto pero es que no tenia razon sabia que me habia acostado tarde anoche y que el dia habia sido demasiado largo e intenso nesesitaba reponer varias horas de sueño.

Estuvimos un rato hablando mientras yo me disculpaba sin razon primero y luego lo hacia el alegando que se habia sentido ansioso y preocupado al no saber de mi por muchas horas. Y si era un exagerado no llevabamos ni 24 horas sin hablar y el ya estaba ansioso pero en fin eran detalles que me gustaban el saber que se preocupaba por mi me hacia sentir muy bien. Luego de colgar llame a todos mis amigos Alice solo queria que a mi regreso fueramos de compras, Jake queria repetir la salida del otro dia y preguntarme si estaba mejor ya que alegaba que mi no me pasa nada no lo habia logrado convencer para nada, Rosalie por su parte solo queria saludar y disculparse por que hemos estado algo distanciadas y como no yo era una Doctora y ella una Abogada menudas profeciones sumamente ocupadas las dos. Peter por su parte queria saber como me sentia con el estuve un buen rato hablando el tenia un no se que pero lograba hacerme sentir mejor con sus palabras y con escucharme. Cuando baje lojicamente Kate no estaba la unica que estaba en la casa era Carmen nuestra nana de toda la vida me preparo un buen desayuno o mejor dicho almuerzo y estuvimos un rato conversando subi a cambiarme y me puse un bikini para bajar un rato a la alberca queria hacer un poco de ejercicio y la piscina se veia muy apetecible para ejercitarme. Ya en la alberca no pude evitar pensar en lo que me habia traido aqui asi estuve los 4 dias que me quede pues decidi regresar el viernes planeaba darle una sorpresa a Edward me puse un hermoso vestido gris de mangas largas junto a unas botas obsequio de Kate color negras. En estos dias habia decidido que hablaria con Edward acerca de lo que me pasaba con Carlisle no sabia a ciencia cierta si mi mente y corazon me jugaban una mala broma pero sentia como si me estuviese enamorando de el. Afortunadamente el no habia llamado ni una sola ves lo que agradeci no nesesitaba hablar con el con eso solo conseguiria ponerme aun mas nerviosa de lo que estaba aun asi de nada servia permanecer aqui ya habia hecho demaciadas cosas entre ellas ir de compras con Kate y ayudarla con lo de su boda. Mientras la ayudaba solo pensabe en el dia que fuera yo la novia pero si esto seguia asi me casaria? no la verdad no tenia una respuesta a esa pregunta.

Parti temprano de Forks luego de desayunar y de despedirme de Kate y de Carmen queria almorzar con Edward asi que conduje como loca sin parar ni siquiera para ponerle combustible a mi bebe gracias a Dios ayer le habia llenado el tanque si no posiblemente o hubiera tenido que pararme a ponerle o llamar a una grua para que me recojiera y todo esto para llegar al edificio donde trabajaba Edward el no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que me habia decicido regresar antes. De mi regreso antisipado solo Peter estaba enterado le habia avisado ayer y lo habia llamado en el camino hacia Seattle. Salude a la recepcionista y casi tube que sobornarla para que no informara que estaba aqui. Subi el ascensor hasta el piso donde trabajaba mi amore extrañamente Jessica no estaba en su lugar de trabajo pero no me preocupe por el asunto. Abri muy despacio la puerta de la oficina de Edward y frente a mi se encontraba probablemente la peor imagen que podria haber visto en mi vida.

NO me odien es nesesario terminar mi capitulo asi. Espero les haya gustado mi cap es mas largo de lo normal y espero me perdonen por tardarme tando en subir. Agradesco todas las que ya me hayan agragado al facebook las que no se lo dejo abajo para que si pueden lo hagan.

Chicas hice un facebook donde estare subiendo adelantos, fotos y mucho mas de nuestra historia agreguenme .5817 si no les aparece el link lo deje en mi perfil.

Review sii os amo!

Besos y abrazos de oso..


	10. Capitulo 10

**PASION ESCONDIDA**

**Los personajes no son mios sino de la grandiosa SM la historia parte de esta loca cabeza que tengo. Es rating M por lemmon asi que si no te gustan los trios y asi abstente de leer gracias y sin mas aqui esta el capitulo.**

_Parti temprano de Forks luego de desayunar y de despedirme de Kate y de Carmen queria almorzar con Edward asi que conduje como loca sin parar ni siquiera para ponerle combustible a mi bebe gracias a Dios ayer le habia llenado el tanque si no posiblemente o hubiera tenido que pararme a ponerle o llamar a una grua para que me recojiera y todo esto para llegar al edificio donde trabajaba Edward el no tenia ni la mas minima idea de que me habia decicido regresar antes. De mi regreso antisipado solo Peter estaba enterado le habia avisado ayer y lo habia llamado en el camino hacia Seattle. Salude a la recepcionista y casi tube que sobornarla para que no informara que estaba aqui. Subi el ascensor hasta el piso donde trabajaba mi amore extrañamente Jessica no estaba en su lugar de trabajo pero no me preocupe por el asunto. Abri muy despacio la puerta de la oficina de Edward y frente a mi se encontraba probablemente la peor imagen que podria haber visto en mi vida._

**Edward pov.**

Cuanto extrañaba a mi Bella estos dias sin ella estaban siendo horribles Carlisle y yo no veiamos la hora de que llegara el sabado para que ella regresara y estuviera con nosotros que desicion tomaria respecto a nosotros y a lo que sentiamos el que entre Carlisle y yo hayamos planeado una vida con ella no queria decir que ella estuviera de acuerdo con ese futuro. Me atormentaban tanto las dudas y si se decidiera por Carlisle y si ella lo aprende a querer mas a el que a mi y si no funcionabamos como pareja los tres y si nos aburriamos y si se acaba el amor tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que me atormentaban y encima los dias se empeñaban en estar en mi contra pues pasaban demasiado lentos para mi gusto. Pronto llego el viernes y Jessica regreso a la oficina asi que llame a Carlisle para que viniera y asi poder hablar los tres.

-Hola Carlisle (le dije cuando contesto)

-Hola Edward hay noticias sobre Bella(pregunto estaba muy ansioso)

-No de hecho cuando colguemos pienso llamarla pero mi llamada es por otro motivo (le dije)

-Cual es ese motivo(me pregunto)

-Nesesito que vengas para que hablemos con Jessica para terminar esto por la paz.(le dije y espere a que me respondiera)

-Tienes razon estoy como en una hora en tu oficina es mejor terminar esto para el bien de todos.(me dijo y colgo)

Le marque a Isabella nesesitaba escuchar su voz.

-Hola amore (contesto esa voz angelical que tan loco me volvia y que tanta falta me hacia)

-Hola Isabella no sabes cuanto te extraño estoy contando las horas para que regreses.(le dije)

-Tambien te extraño Edward pero no te preocupes que ya mañana estaremos juntitos otra vez(me dijo e hizo que me sintiera mas tranquilo al pensar que ya mañana lo de Jessica estaria resuelto asi que la relacion que comenzaria pronto con Isabella y Carlisle dejaria de estar en peligro.)

-Y cuentame como amaneciste que haces en este momento(le dije queria hablar con ella por un rato. Nesesitaba calmar un poco mi ansiedad y mis nervios por la conversacion que nos esperaba a Carlisle y a mi con Jessica.)

-Muy bien cariño el dia me esta resultando muy bueno y creo que terminara mejor de lo que pienso(debo estar loco pues la escuche reirse pero me dshice de ese pensamiento tenia cosas mas impoirtantes en este momento como para hacerle caso a mis aluscinaciones con mi Isabella)

-Bueno eso es una muy buena noticia cielo pero ahora tengo que dspedirme hay mucho trabajo por hacer y mas si quiero tener el fin de semana para mi bella prometida.(le dije y colgamos me puse a trabajar para distraerme mientras esperaba a Carlisle)

Entre el monton de papeles y en hacer practicamente todo lo que tenia pendiente la hora paso y Carlisle entro a la oficina seguido de Jessica.

-Jessica retirate hablare un segundo a solas con Edward y luego te llamaremos esta bien(le dijo Carlisle y camino hasta mi para saludarme como era nuestra costumbre con un efusivo abraso)

-Hola Edward que bueno que terminemos con esto de una vez y por todas(me dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las butacas frente a mi escritorio)

-Hola Carlisle tienes razon definamos esta situacion por el bien de todos y coloquemos los puntos finales que sean nesesarios. Pero es mejor que tu hables con ella eres el mas duro y serio de los dos(le dije y esperaba que aceptara la verdad yo no me sentia con muchas ganas de hablar con Jessica solo queria estar presente y escuchar lo que Carlisle le dijera)

-Como quieras ahora llamala y terminemos con esto de una vez y por todas(me dijo e hice lo que medijo y llame por el intercomunicador a Jessica que llego en un parpadeo a mi oficina)

-Que se les ofrece(dijo con esa voz seductora que tanto odiaba nose como pudimos fallarle a Isabella con esta mujer si no lo niego es bonita pero jamas se compara con ella con nuestra mujer eran tan diferentes Jessica era la tipica mujer rubia de ojos azules y cuerpo perfecto para muchos hombres era extremandamente delgada casi no tenia curvas en cambio mi Isabella era una exotica belleza de esas que no se encuentran en el mundo era cataña con ojos chocolates y sus curvas estaban donde tenian que estar era simplemente perfecta para nosotros)

-Jessica tenemos que hablar (Hablo Carlisle con ese tono frio y serio que lo caracterizaba ese con el que hacia temblar a todos sus empleados)

-Creo saber de que se trata a ver te escucho( le contesto Jessica y se sento muy cerca de el)

-Esto que teniamos se acabo por el bien de todos, mira no tienes que preocuparte por nada te asignare un puesto mejor en alguna de mis empresasy te dare una buena y generosa cantidad de dinero para que nunca hables ni comentes nada sobre esto con nadie Jessica(le dijo Carlisle)

-Esta bien no tengo ningun problema con terminar con lo que pasaba entre nosotros pero quiero algo ademas de ese puesto y de el dinero(dijo la muy aprovechada me mantenia callado y solo escuchaba y observaba lo que estaba pasando)

-Habla te escuchamos(hablo Carlisle y por su tono supe que estaba tan o mas preocupado que yo)

-Quiero que cerremos con broche de oro los quiero a los dos aqui y ahora por ultima vez y prometo que no regresare mas(dijo y he de confesar que me sorprendi rayos esta mujer estaba desquiciada o le faltaba un tornillo nosotros intentabamos terminar con ella y no se le ocurria nada mejor que pedir sexo de despedida)

-Jessica yo c-(no logre terminar la frase ya que las palabras de Carlisle me interrumpieron)

-Esta bien pero tenemos tu palabra de que nadie jamas lo sabra(dijo y juro que me quede en shock cuando lo escuche y parecio notarlo ya que me saco de mi trance cuando dijo:

-Al mal paso darle prisa vamos que hoy termina algo y mañana comienza una historia que debio comenzar hace demasiado tiempo(me dijo)

Jessica se levanto de su asiento y se coloco encima de las piernas de Carlisle mientras lo besaba locamente y quitaba su saco, para luego deshacer el nudo de su corbata y sacarla. No perdia el tiempo coloco las manos de Carlisle en sus piernas gimiendo cuando sintio que este se las recorria lentamente con sus manos. Noto que algo faltaba asi que se levanto y camino hasta mi escritorio diciendo:

-Vamos hagamos las cosas bien(dijo y aprobechando que no tenia saco me saco la corbata torpemente mientras se sentaba en mi escritorio con sus piernas abiertas hacia mi se deshizo de su camisa mientras yo hacia lo mismo con la mia me pare acto seguido y me piscicione entre sus piernas mientras la besaba y mis manos recorrian sus mas que mojadas bragas me deshice de la falda y de un tiron arranque sus bragas provocando que esta gimiera en el acto introduje mis dedos en su monte de venus y su gemido fue grotesco en eso senti como Carlisle la levantaba un poco haciendo que el culo de Jessica quedara encima de su ereccion sus pantalones ya estaban en el piso y solo traia puesto un boxer. Carlisle se deshizo del sosten de Jessica lo que aproveche para introducir uno de sus pequeños senos en mi boca succionando y mordiendo el mismo mientras Carlisle hacia jirar el otro entre sus dedos mientras besaba y lamia su cuello Jessica por su parte solo gemia y mientras lo hacia senti como se deshacia de mi cinturon y luego hacia lo mismo con mis pantalones no pudo quitarlos por cumpleto pues comence a introucir mi lengua en su boca en un voraz beso mientras hacia lo mismo con mis dedos introduciendolos en su interiro añorando que fuera mi Bella y no Jessica la mujer que estuviera entre Carlisle y yo. Carlisle se deshizo de sus boxer y Jessica bajo los mios lo que nunca espere fue que cuando me dispuse a entrar en Jessica para acabar esto de una vez, la puerta de mi oficina se abriera dejandome ver a mi Isabella alli presenciando lo que sin duda debia ser el final para todo.

NO me odien por mi tardanza que les parecio el capitulo y si se que es corto pero nesesita serlo en el proximo capitulo se viene un Carlisle pov y la reaccion de Isabella. Que creen que pasara diganme como se imaginan la historia me encanta contestare todos los reviews que me dejen..

Besos y abrazoss de oso :)

Nos leemos...


End file.
